


Prove Me Wrong

by Sachiel21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiel21/pseuds/Sachiel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of related short chapters in chronological order of Blake and Yang's relationship as they grow closer together. From the meeting in the Emerald Forest to later in life.  Concentrated Bumblebee/Bumbleby fluff. First fanfic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smirk in a forest, the start of something new.

“What you want some too?!”

Yang was about to lay into the Ursa in her way when she heard a slicing sound. The Ursa fell facedown dead before her and then Yang could see a dark scythe connected to a ribbon sticking out of the base of its neck. Her eyes followed the ribbon to the raven haired girl holding it. Blake, the mysterious girl she met last night.

She retracted the scythe to her hand in one smooth motion with a smirk on her face. Yang had to admit, it was a pretty cool move, and their eyes locked for a moment, lilac meeting amber.

“I could have taken him,” Yang said, trying to keep the awe out of voice.

Blake just rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

Yang caught up with her. “Well I guess we’re partners.”

Blake paused for a moment before replying, “I guess we are.”

Then there was silence, just the sound of their footsteps on the ground.

“Nice day huh?” Yang inwardly scolded herself. Even that sounded lame in her head.

Blake just gave a short hum of acknowledgement.

If this was how it was going to be, then it was going to be a long four years Yang thought glumly.

Suddenly a Beowolf skirted across their path.

“Mine!” Yang yelled excitedly.

But before she could get to it, Blake already had her sword through its head. Yang furrowed her brow at her.

“I said ' _Mine_ '”

Blake just smirked at her again, but at that moment Yang saw a Beowolf about to lunge at her from behind, so she cocked her fist and punched it straight in the face sending it flying towards a tree. It was Yang’s turn to smirk at the surprised expression on her new partner’s face. _Now we’re even_ , she thought. But there was no time to celebrate, as six other Beowolves started to surround them.

They took their fighting stances and surveyed the situation, then nodded to one another, as they leapt into action. Blake twirled in the air and quickly dispatched two Beowolves with her double blades. Yang did a one-two combination and round house sending another two flying. She leaped into the air allowing Blake to throw her scythe at an incoming one behind her and landed burying her fist in the last one. Yang dusted her hands and smiled, pleased that they could work together so well even though they had just met. At least this girl can fight Yang thought.

“Nice job,” Yang said.

“You too,” Blake said, responding quickly for once.

They continued walking.

“So are you disappointed that you aren’t partnered with your sister?” Blake asked.

“Actually no, I thought it would be better if we branched out more, and I was right, you’re pretty bad ass,” Yang said shooting her a wide grin. Blake blushed at the compliment, and she couldn’t help but smile back, Yang’s smile was so bright.

“I thought I was a lost cause…” she said, mimicking Yang’s words the night before

Yang paused for a moment and thought.

“Well…” Yang paused for a moment to think. “Prove me wrong,” she said with a smile.

Blake smiled back. She was always up for a challenge.


	2. First Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang have their first spar.

It was sparring class, and the subject that day was hand to hand combat. Yang cracked her knuckles with a smug smile on her face. This was her specialty after all. She looked at her partner Blake who had her nose in book who wasn’t half as excited as her.

“Hey Blake are you ready yet?” she asked, taking her place at the mat.

Blake reluctantly closed her book and made her way to the mat standing opposite of Yang.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you,” Yang said with a wink.

Blake just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Ok, 1, 2, 3, let’s start!” Yang said.

Yang didn’t even have time to blink when Blake grabbed her sweatshirt and threw her down hard to the mat by the arm. She pinned Yang’s arms to the side while straddling her waist, smirk prominent on her face.

“Do you still think you need to go easy on me?”

Yang was absolutely dumbstruck, staring with her mouth open. There was something in Blake’s golden eyes that Yang had never seen before, something predatory? From Blake’s angle, she could pick out light freckles on Yang’s face and she thought she could see the faintest hint of blush colouring her cheeks.

“I – I wasn’t ready…” Yang stammered. She stood up slowly while rubbing her shoulder. Blake was stronger than she thought.

“Ok, let’s go again.”

Blake came at her again quick as before but Yang was better prepared this time, she side stepped and threw a right hook that narrowly missed its mark. Blake countered with punch to the stomach that Yang blocked with her elbow. Yang then threw a high kick that Blake dodged and countered with a low sweep which made Yang stumble to one knee. Blake tried to follow up with a straight punch but Yang saw it coming and grabbed her wrist, and using her forward momentum, yanked her down with her arm behind her back. Blake grunted in defeat and Yang’s smug smile was back.

“You almost had me there, _almost_.”

Yang thought she could hear a low growl coming from the back of Blake’s throat. They went again, throwing punches and kicks that were mostly blocked or dodged. Yang was stronger but Blake was faster, and the match was pretty much even. Somewhere in the exchange, Blake’s fingers got caught in Yang’s mess of blonde hair and when she pulled her fist back, with it came a few strands. Yang abruptly froze.  
“Did you just pull my hair?”

“It was an accident!” Blake tried to say, but the damage was done. Yang’s eyes blazed red and she steamed into Blake with all her might, technique thrown to the wind. They rolled around in the mat, punching and kicking. In the frenzy Blake felt her bow get yanked and she had to suppress a cry of pain which set her off as well. They continued to roll and fight for dominance and their fight started to attract the attention of the other students who gathered around to watch. Ruby and Weiss pushed through the crowd and were shocked with what they were witnessing.

“What are you two doing!?” the heiress asked incredulously.

“Hey you guys, let’s just try to settle down here…” Ruby said meekly.

Ruby and Weiss tried to separate them by pulling on their shoulders but it was very difficult since they were the smaller of the other two. Eventually they managed to drag them apart.

“She pulled my hair!” / “She grabbed my bow!” They yelled at the same time. They stood there glaring at each other while they caught their breaths.

“Ok now shake hands,” Ruby said, desperate to fix the situation.

“Hmph,” Blake grunted. She straightened her bow and extended her hand.

Yang smoothed her wild mane and clasped her hand. Ruby thought everything was good until Yang pulled Blake down and they started fighting again. This time Professor Port and Oobleck had to separate them, and they were given one month’s detention.

Later the evening, Blake was reading on her bed and when Yang got out of the shower, she shrank deeper behind her book. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Yang who rolled her eyes and walked over to her bunk. They hadn’t spoken since the incident earlier that day. It was too embarrassing for Blake to even think about. After a long sigh Yang sat down at the foot of Blake’s bed.

“A certain someone may have over reacted when her hair got pulled,” Yang said staring straight ahead.

Blake got the feeling that Yang was not used to apologizing. 

“And I’m sorry,” she said, finally looking at her.

Blake put her book aside and wrapped her knees with her arms.

“I’m sorry too,” she said quietly.

“So are we good?” Yang asked extending a hand.

Blake stared at her hand not sure if she should take it, remembering what happened earlier, but she took it anyways. It was surprisingly warm.

“We’re good.” She then noticed that they had matching bandages over their foreheads from the mat burn, the ridiculous sight made her chuckle.


	3. A Special Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang develop their new fighting move.

After supper one day, Blake was just getting into her book when Yang came barreling in the dorm and whisked her away to the training room.

“Secret practice!” Yang yelled at the confused Ruby and Weiss.

Blake had Gambol Shroud in hand watching Yang set up a dummy in the middle of the large training room.

“What are we doing here, Yang?”

“We’re going to practice our new special move.”

“Special move?” Blake asked confused.

“Yeah! All teams have to have special moves.” Yang said loading up her gauntlets. “I have this idea where you swing me around on your ribbon and we hit the target with our combined forces.”

The idea sounded ridiculous to Blake but she decided to along with it.

“Okay… How are we going to do this?”

“I’ll get a running start, then you pass me Gambol.”

With that Yang started to run in a circle around the room at high speed. Blake followed her movement with her sharp eye and pulled the trigger on Gambol sending it flying to Yang who caught it on the first try. Blake held her ribbon as tight as she could, her body spinning with Yang’s momentum at the other end.

They had spun two rotations, and Yang was trying to figure out when to let go in order to hit the dummy. Blake’s grip was starting to slip, Yang felt so heavy and the momentum was so strong. The ribbon unraveled on Blake’s arm and it slipped out of her hands.

 _Oh no_ , Blake thought as Yang went flying into a wall with a loud crash. She ran to her crumpled body slumped on the floor, certain that she had just killed her partner.

“Yang!” She was scared when she didn’t respond. She gently turned her over in her arms. “Yang talk to me!”

Panic went through her body when Yang just lay there limp, but then her sensitive ears caught the unmistakable sound of a chuckle. Blake abruptly dropped her.

“You’re horrible!” she screamed.

Yang broke out in a loud fit of laughter, rolling around the floor.

“You should have seen your face!” Yang said between breaths and laughs. “Priceless!”

Blake was not impressed. She smacked Yang hard on the arm. “I thought I had killed you.”

“Ow. Yeah right, in your dreams.”

Blake turned her back to leave.

“Wait,” Yang said suddenly nervous. “Aren’t you going to help me up I do have a pretty big bump on my head because you.”

Blake looked at her and true to her word there was a bump forming at her hair line. She knelt down pushed back Yang’s hair to get a better look. Yang was warmed by this tender gesture from her usually reserved partner.

“Sorry,” Blake mumbled.

“It’s okay. Besides I think we made great progress on our move!”

“Are you sure you want to go through that again?”

“Practice makes perfect,” Yang said with a smile.


	4. Sprained Ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets injured, and the two talk some things out.

Blake and Yang were on patrol in Emerald forest and were fighting a pack of Beowolves in the early evening. They were just down to two beasts left. Blake’s Beowolf lunged viciously at her, she dodged but the wolf still managed to land a swipe at her dual blades. The force sent her tumbling down a hill with the wolf bounding after her.

She rolled on to her side and barely had enough time to stick her sword straight through the Beowolf’s mouth and out the back of its head. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned her attention to the sharp pain in her ankle. It was already starting to swell and discolour, and she hoped it wasn’t broken.

“Blake!” Yang called.

“I’m down here!”

Her partner slid down the hill and went to her side.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, I just landed wrong,” she said trying to stand up. She limped a couple steps, pain clearly evident on her face even though she tried to hide it.

“You’re not fine,” Yang said. “Here, get on my back.”

“No, I’ll slow you down.”

“Psh you’re like a twig compared to me. What will slow us down is you limping behind me, are you sure you want to endanger us both?”

Blake couldn’t argue with Yang there. Reluctantly she wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulders and her legs around her waist. Yang lifted her easily and started walking back to the academy.

“See? You like weigh next to nothing, in fact I think you need to eat more,” Yang said cheerily.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The pair said nothing for a while as they walked, Blake getting lulled into a trance by the up and down motion of Yang’s steps. She turned her head in slightly and breathed in Yang’s scent, a mixture of citrus and gunpowder. It was distinctive but not unpleasant, Blake thought. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Yang.

“Since you’re in this position, you can cop a feel if you want,” she said with a smirk, head motioning to her chest.

Blake’s eyes unwittingly went to Yang’s ample cleavage at the comment but she snapped her gaze up instantly, glad that Yang couldn’t see her blushing face.

“No thank you,” she said tightening her grip around Yang’s neck in a choke.

“Okay, okay, uncle! No more dirty jokes,” Yang pleaded. Blake smiled and loosened her hold on her and they continued walking.

Yang didn’t know why but she kind of enjoyed feeling Blake’s slender form pressed on her back. Her warmth and tight grip felt nice.

“So Yang, you never really said anything when I came back after that whole Whitefang thing…” Blake started. This conversation was going to be easier if they weren’t face to face. Yang paused, mid step. “Were you mad?”

“I’m not going to lie, I was a little hurt that you didn’t tell me. I mean we’re partners, friends, did you think that would change just because it came out that you were a Faunus?”

“I wasn’t sure how you would react…” Blake said in a small voice. “I’ve done some bad things…”

“I don’t care about that,” Yang interjected. “All I care about is who you are now.”

Blake was surprised by the sincerity of the statement that she didn’t expect her usually carefree partner. She wrapped her hands tighter around Yang’s shoulders in appreciation.

“I’m lucky to have you.”

“Aw Blakey don’t get all lovey dovey on me now.” Yang said jokingly, but she didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the way back.


	5. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode that launched a thousand Bumblebee ships! If you think about it, the show shipped them first.

“You don’t understand I’m the only one who can do this!”

Blake was still defiant even after Yang had just confided to her about her mom, a subject she never shared with anyone, not even Ruby. After pouring her heart out to her, she still didn’t get it? It was enough to make her blood boil. She wasn’t going to stand by and watch her friend destroy herself.

“No, you don’t understand!” Yang yelled her eyes red and blazing from her semblance. “If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?”

“I’d fight him!” 

“You’d lose.” She shoved Blake causing her to stagger.

“I can stop him!” Blake said shoving Yang back weakly.

“You can’t even stop me!” Yang shoved her back hard, sending her sprawling against the desk. She felt a pang of guilt when she watched how slowly Blake recovered, realizing how exhausted she actually was.

Blake eyed Yang suspiciously as she approached, thinking that she was going to shove her again, but instead pulled her into a tight embrace. Blake’s eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened, too stunned to react. She couldn’t remember the last time she had received a hug, and had forgotten what it felt like. It was warm and comforting. She could feel how much Yang cared about her through her gentle but firm touch.

“I’m not asking you to stop, just please…Get some rest? Not just for you but for the people you care about,” Yang said softly.

Blake finally got it as Yang slowly released her grip; she was acting foolishly this whole time worrying the people she cared about.

“And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I’ll save you a dance.” Yang said with a wink as she walked away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next evening Blake was walking with Sun on their way to the dance.

“So does this mean we’re going together?” Sun asked.

“Technically, though my first dance is spoken for,” Blake said thinking about Yang.

When she walked through the doors the first thing she saw was Yang looking absolutely angelic in a white dress. She was in the middle of greeting another couple when they came in, but their eyes locked immediately.

Relief washed over Yang as she noticed how rested Blake looked, her amber eyes clear and bright, a welcome change from the dark circles she had been sporting. Blake smiled warmly at her, and Yang realized how much she had missed seeing that smile over the last few days. Sun walked away to give them some time to talk.

“Blake you look… Beautiful…” Yang said slowly, gazing at her dark dress that had a high slit, revealing long slender legs.

Blake blushed slightly from the compliment. “You look beautiful too,” she managed to say.

A moment of awkward silence lapsed between them before Yang realized that she was staring.

“So… How about that dance?” Blake asked with a slight smirk.

Yang’s was a little surprised, she didn’t think Blake would actually take her up on her offer to save her a dance, but she was more than happy to oblige.

“Of course.”

Without another word she extended a hand to her and Blake took it with a smile, feeling a little jolt of excitement when their hands touched. They clasped their hands together while Yang placed her free hand on her waist and Blake placed hers on her shoulder, and started to move side to side to the music. The sight of two gorgeous girls dancing together drew many admiring and envious looks from the boys.

“I’m so glad you decided to come out tonight,” Yang said smiling widely.

“Me too… Thanks Yang for, you know, before...”

“No problem, what are partners for?” Yang answered happily, and in a low voice, “And I’m sorry about all the shoving…”

“Don’t be, I deserved it with the way I was acting.”

Yang just smiled at her in response.

“You’re really good at this,” Blake commented. Yang the blonde brawler was surprisingly graceful on the dance floor.

“Meh I’ve had plenty of practice.” Yang motioned over to the line of guys waiting to dance with her. Of course, Blake thought, a beautiful girl like this would have guys lining up around the block. Yang gently lowered Blake in a dip with her arms carefully supporting her. Blake inadvertently looked down Yang’s dress, seeing the tips of a lacy white bra, as her chest brushed against her stomach.

“What’s wrong? You got red all of a sudden,” Yang asked with concern as she brought her back up.

“Nothing,” Blake answered quickly. “The blood must have flowed to my head.”

Yang seemed satisfied with that answer and they continued dancing. The song was coming to an end. Yang spun Blake one last time and they bowed to each other.

“Thanks for the dance partner,” Yang said with a wink.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Blake said.

It was over. Blake’s heart sank a little as Yang ushered Sun to take her place. It was nice dancing with her.


	6. Dealing With Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang deals with her first defeat with a little help from Blake.

Blake watched her partner from the doorway of the sparring room practically destroying the heavy bag. The force of her punches caused the bag to swing wildly from its chains. She raised an eyebrow, someone is mad. Yang had been acting strangely ever since Mountain Glenn, her trademark smile absent from her face for the past few days. It was clear something was bothering her, and Blake was going to find out what it was.

Yang took a break to drink some water. She was sweating profusely, the edge of her tank top damp with the sweat running off her chest when she finally noticed Blake standing there.

“Oh, hey Blake, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Blake said walking towards her. “You’ve been kind of anti-social lately.”

The irony of _her_ telling Yang that was she was anti-social was not lost on her. She let out a short chuckle.

“I’ve just been dealing with some stuff,” Yang said throwing a straight punch at the bag.

“Oh? What kind of stuff?” Blake asked, positioning herself behind the bag so she could hold it.

“Like how I almost got killed on that train and had to get saved by this mysterious woman in a mask,” she said flippantly, throwing another punch.

Blake wasn’t sure what to say to that. After an awkward silence filled only with the sound of punching, she started, “That happens sometimes Yang. There are times when we can’t win every battle…”

“That’s easy for you to say, you got the win.”

“I got the win?” Blake repeated blankly.

“Yeah, you took down Roman Torchwick on the train, and saved Weiss from that chainsaw guy.”

“….It wasn’t that big of a deal…” Blake mumbled quietly, trailing off at the end.

“You didn’t get your ass kicked by some ice cream bitch!” Yang let loose a particularly hard punch, the force of the blow reverberating through the bag and causing Blake to stagger backward.

“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit Yang. I mean at the Breach, you had the most Grimm kills by a large margin.”

Yang paused at that.

“I guess I did, didn’t I?”

Blake nodded and with a smile continued, “And before, you destroyed that armored Paladin with like two punches.” The barest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Yang’s lips. “And remember that time with that giant Nevermore, how you leapt into its mouth mid-air and pumped it full of lead?”

“Yeah that was pretty bad ass…” Yang admitted, her trademark smile back in full force. She let out a deep breath and began unwrapping the Velcro on her boxing gloves. “You know what I’m feeling a lot better.”

Blake smiled back at her, “Good I’m glad.”

To her surprise, Yang suddenly hugged her. “Thanks partner.”

“You’re welcome… Can you get off though? You’re getting sweat on me.”

Yang just laughed, and playfully punched her in the arm. “Do you know how many guys dream about getting my sweat on them? You should be so lucky.”

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled, glad her wise cracking partner was back.


	7. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go out to a club.

“Come on Blake pleeeease?”

“No.”

“I’ll do your homework for a week.”

“No.”

“I’ll get you a month’s supply of tuna,” Yang said eyebrows waggling.

Blake pondered that one for a moment. “No.”

“Aw come on Blakeeey.”

“Why don’t you just get Ruby or Weiss to go with you?”

“Yeah, as if I’m going to take my baby sister or the ice queen to a brand new club opening.”

Blake let out an exasperated sigh. Going to a night club was definitely not her idea of a good time, but she knew her partner wasn’t going to let this go, and she wasn’t going to get any peace and quiet with all her whining.

“Fine,” Blake finally relented.

Yang squealed with delight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that night, Blake found herself sitting across from Yang at a table on the upper floor overlooking the dance floor. Yang was dressed in a skin tight gold dress that came a few inches above the knee, straddling the line of decency. Blake was dressed more demure in comparison in a simple little black dress. She took a sip of her drink, gin and tonic, and grimaced at the taste, although it was tasting better with each sip. Yang was on her second strawberry sunrise, no ice, watching the lower level intently.

“So why did you want to come here so badly?” Blake asked.

Yang didn’t hear the question, she seemed distracted.

A man with a goatee dressed in a white shirt, black vest, red tie and black pants came in and strode towards the bar. Yang got up suddenly and went to the bar, Blake following in tow.

“Hey! Well if it isn’t Blondie?”

“Junior.” Yang greeted with an arched golden eyebrow and a smile.

 _This is Junior_? Blake thought. The one whose club got blown up by Yang a few months ago?

Yang stared at Junior expectantly in silence. Junior looked sheepish for a moment but then replied, “Unfortunately I don’t have any new information about that woman you were searching for.”

_What woman?_

“Oh…”

Blake saw Yang’s smile leave her face. She looked completely crestfallen, almost devastated. What woman could have an effect on her partner like this? And then it clicked into place, the reason why she wanted to go to the club so badly, information about her biological mother that Yang had confided to her about.

She touched Yang’s arm, “Are you okay?”

Yang’s smile returned to her face instantly, although it seemed somewhat forced.

“Just peachy, let’s do some shots!”

In less than a minute, the bartender produced the shot glasses and the blonde threw them back at frightening speed.

“Whoa there Yang, slow down,” Blake said grabbing Yang’s hand while she reached for her fifth shot.

Yang just shrugged, “Then drink with me.”

Blake eyed the clear liquid suspiciously for a moment but then giving into impulse, she slugged back the remaining three shots. The club was starting to spin.

“That’s my girl!” Yang said approvingly. She grabbed her hand. “Come on! Let’s dance!”

Blake allowed herself to get pulled toward the dance floor. A fast song was playing, the bass beats thumping loudly through their chests. Yang started dancing to the music, eyes closed, head bobbing, hair swishing through the air.

Blake just stood and watched her for a moment. There was something mesmerizing about the way she moved, graceful yet carefree. Yang made eye contact with her and seductively motioned with her finger to ‘come here.’ Blake reluctantly joined her, she wasn’t really a dancing person but she was feeling her inhibitions slip with each passing minute.

They danced together for a long time, each song melding into the next with no break in between. At times they danced very close together with Yang wrapping her arms around Blake from behind, and placing her hands on her hips as she press herself against her back. Although Blake would reflexively lean backward into the embrace at first, she would always pull away after a few beats because it was too…Sexual.

Eventually the string of fast songs they were dancing to morphed into a slow song. Exhausted and more than a little drunk, they found themselves with their arms lazily wrapped around each other, supporting the other’s weight as they slowly swayed side to side.

“Thanks again for coming out with me,” Yang said.

“You’re welcome… Sorry you didn’t find anything out about your mom…”

Yang winced at the word mom, her lazy smile fading a bit.

“Oh so you figured that out huh?”

Blake nodded.

“It’s okay, I’ll just keep looking!” Yang said forcing some pep into her voice.

Blake leaned in closer, her hands sliding a little higher up Yang’s back.

“You know, you don’t have to act happy all the time…. Especially around me.”

Yang leaned in closer as well with a wide grin, resting her forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes.

“Thank you…”

Blake eyes widened when Yang cupped her face and planted a moist kiss on her cheek. She hoped in the dark Yang couldn’t see the blush creeping up to her face.


	8. Drunk Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they get back from the club?

After dancing for hours, the pair made it back to their dorm room, giggling as they stumbled through the door.

“Shhhh,” Blake said going to the drawer to retrieve her night clothes. Yang had already started to change taking off her heels and pulling her dress up with the tight material getting stuck for a moment around her broad shoulders. Blake couldn’t stop herself from staring, her eyes taking in Yang’s well defined muscles of her back and legs. She shook her head hard to snap herself out of it, and quickly changed as well.

Yang collapsed into Blake’s bed. I guess she’s too drunk to make it to her own bunk, Blake thought quirking an eyebrow. She had started to pull herself up to Yang’s bunk when she felt a hand grab at the sash of her yukata, pulling her down to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Blake asked.

“I just want to cuddle a little,” Yang slurred wrapping her arms around her waist.

She was going to say no, but there was something about the comforting warmth that was surrounding her that felt so… Good.

“Ok just for a little while,” Blake said getting under the covers. Yang just smiled with her eyes closed and pulled her closer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A slap from Yang’s hand stopped the incessant beeping from the offending Scroll on the desk. It was Saturday, someone must have forgotten to turn off the alarm. Satisfied with the silence, Yang replaced her arm over top of Blake’s sleeping form and closed her eyes again. Wait, what? She snapped her eyes open and saw Blake curled up against her, laying on top of her arm. Why am I in Blake’s bed?

The pounding in her head tipped her off to the previous night’s activities. She had gotten drunk, and drunk Yang liked to cuddle. She stole a quick glance under the covers to see if she had clothes on. She did. Phew. Yang was about to try and disentangle herself when she noticed Blake’s peacefully sleeping face, her pale skin and dark eye lashes seemed to glow in the morning light creeping through the curtains. Wow, Yang thought, Blake is so pretty. She corrected herself, no not just pretty… Beautiful.

Yang’s gaze trailed down lower to her lips which were pink, moist and slightly parted from her breaths. She was transfixed, but her trance was interrupted by Blake snuggling closer, her nose touching Yang’s collarbone, and her lips brushing against her chest. Yang froze and held her breath, she could feel herself turning beet red.

Blake, noticing the absence of movement, fluttered one eye open, looked at Yang, and then closed it again like it was the most normal thing in the world to be sleeping beside her partner. Wait, what? She snapped her head back, nearly giving herself whiplash. Ow my head, she thought. Blake took a look under the covers. Good, she was decent. Then she turned her attention to the blushing blonde beside her.

“Why are you in my bed?”

“I like to cuddle when I’m drunk?” Yang said sheepishly, pressing the tips of her index fingers together.

Blake glared at her. Then the memory of Yang pulling her into bed and her letting it happen came back to her. She shook her head and placed a hand over her eyes in regret. A noise from across the room got their attention. Ruby and Weiss had been staring at them the whole time.

Yang reacted immediately, grabbing two pillows and flinging them with deadly accuracy at their blushing faces.

“Stop staring!” she growled.

Blake just hid under the covers in embarrassment.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang starts dating Mr. Handsome, and Blake tries to work out her feelings with a little help from Sun.

Yang squeezed Blake’s knee in class to show her a doodle she drew of Professor Ooblek, hair crazy, multiple curved lines indicating gesticulating arms.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Blake said sarcastically.

“I know, right?” Yang replied thinking that the comment was sincere.

After class, Yang casually slipped an arm around Blake’s shoulders as they walked down the hall.

“How about that extra sparring session you promised?”

Yang was always a physically affectionate person, but Blake noticed the blonde had been even more so of late, ever since they woke up together after that drunken night of cuddling.

“As I recall, that was only if we finished studying early.”

Blake waited for the whiny reply but it never came, and realized they had stopped walking as well. That’s when she noticed a tall blonde blue eyed boy standing in front of them.

“I think this belongs to you,” he said in a deep voice holding out an orange scarf to Yang.

She slipped her arm off Blake.

“Chase… Er, thanks a lot, I, um, must have left it at the gym…”

Blake side eyed her partner, she had distinctive blush on her cheeks and did she just stutter? Was Yang Xiao Long, master flirt, getting flustered? Blake took a closer look at the boy standing over them. She supposed he was good looking… Oh who was she kidding, he looked like a movie star, intense blue eyes, rugged jaw line, and gleaming white teeth. If anybody could get Yang flustered, it’d be him.

Chase awkwardly glanced in Blake’s direction and she took it as her cue to leave.

“I’ll just leave you two to talk,” she said walking away.

Blake looked back to see Yang talking animatedly while staring into his eyes. A feeling of unsettlement crept into her stomach, she didn’t know why.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The girls were seated at the cafeteria table when Yang walked in with Chase. They had been spending a lot of time together over the past week and when Yang sat down next to them, she had this dreamy expression on her face.

“Oooo is he your boyfriend?!” Ruby squealed.

Blake looked up from the book she was engrossed in, to see Yang staring back at Ruby with a lopsided grin. She didn’t deny it.

“Isn’t he a little old for you?” Weiss chimed in.

“What? Just cause he’s in his senior year? I’m practically a second year now,” Yang stated.

“Sooo, have you guys kissed yet?” Ruby asked in a sing song voice.

“Ruby, that is a topic that’s hardly fitting at the dinner table,” Weiss scolded, but after a moment she turned to Yang. “So have you?”

Just then Blake slammed the hardcover book she was reading, catching everyone’s attention especially Yang’s who looked at her with raised eyebrows. She didn’t mean to do it so hard, but she didn’t like where the conversation was going. The last thing she wanted to hear were the nitty gritty details of Yang’s new relationship, a subject that made her feel incredibly uncomfortable for some reason.

“I have to go to the library,” she stated gruffly, and with that she turned on her heel and left.

Nobody has to go the library that badly, Yang thought as she mulled over Blake’s outburst.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Blake was sitting at a computer station with a stack of books at her side when she heard a familiar voice greet her.

“Hey Blake, long time no talk,” Sun said amiably.

Blake smiled up at him. “Yeah it has been a while… How’s the Junior Detective thing going?”

“Awesome,” Sun said flashing his signature smile. “So where’s the rest of the team?”

“Probably still at the cafeteria talking about Yang’s new boyfriend,” she said with a strange edge to her voice as she started to gather her books.

“Oh I see… Here let me carry some,” he said picking up half a stack.

From across the room at the doorway Yang was watching the pair as they left the library. So that’s why she wanted to go to the library so badly, Yang thought with a smirk. But the smirk faded immediately when she saw Sun put his arm around Blake.

 _Hey that’s my move_ , she thought angrily as a feeling of irrational possessiveness came over her. Yang never liked Sun very much to begin with. It had hurt her feelings when Blake chose him to confide in after it came out that she was a Faunus. That and he practically stole Blake away from her on the night of the dance. Yang took one last look at the two of them and then left in huff.

Normally Blake would have pushed Sun away for being so bold, but she was distracted and her hands were full.

“You’re being unusually friendly,” she said.

“Thought you could use some comfort.”

“Oh and why is that?”

“You seem kind of upset that Yang’s dating someone.”

Blake stopped mid-step.

“What? No! It’s none of my business who Yang wants to spend her time with.”

“Hey it’s okay to be jealous, I’ve been there myself.”

“I’m not jealous! That’s ridiculous.”

“What’s so ridiculous about it, you like her right?”

Of course she liked her, it was impossible not to. Even though her endless jokes and puns drove her insane at times, she was also kind and caring, and always cheered her up when she needed it.

“Yes, as a partner and a friend. That’s all,” Blake said stubbornly.

“And it’s obvious she likes you,” he continued as if he didn’t hear her last statement.

Now Blake was mildly curious. “What makes you say that?”

“Did you see the way she was looking at you at the dance? She couldn’t take her eyes off you, and she always has that goofy smile on her face when you’re around.”

Blake paused to think. She did catch Yang looking in her direction a few times, her stares lingering a few seconds too longer than they should have. And, she was especially affectionate with her, always finding a reason to break the touch barrier when they were together. But, that didn’t mean that she liked her did it? Though, the possibility sent butterflies fluttering up from her stomach.

“I hate to tell you Sun, but you’re way off base with this one. Yang just likes me as a friend. That’s all.” _And will ever be now that she’s dating Mr. Handsome_ , Blake thought wistfully.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Sun said with a wink. “Heh, I guess I never did have a chance with you huh?”

Blake looked up at Sun in surprise.

“I- I’m sorry! I-” she knew he liked her but she only thought of him as more of a brother.

“Nah it’s okay, Yang is one hell of a woman,” he said with another wink.

Blake sighed. She didn’t want to argue anymore since she knew it wouldn’t do any good. They finally reached her dorm, Sun handed her the books and left with wave and a mock salute.


	10. A Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang's relationship is at a low point when they head off for a mission.

Over the next week, Blake didn’t see very much of Yang apart from their classes. She was missing their training sessions and was absent more and more from the dorm. One evening, when they were supposed to be working on their Grimm assignment, Yang was out with Chase til way past curfew.

Blake was tossing and turning on her bed, unable to sleep because she kept thinking about the two of them. They’ll probably get married, she thought angrily, and probably have lots of blonde perfect looking kids. Blake didn’t know why she felt so upset, she knew it was completely irrational but couldn’t help it. Eventually Yang snuck quietly back into the dorm, her hair and clothes slightly disheveled. Blake shut her eyes tight and pretended she was asleep.

The next morning she finally snapped, laying into Yang about missing their study time.

“I said I was sorry Blake! What else do you want from me?!”

“I want you take things more seriously! Lately everything has been about Chase! You’ve been spending all your time with him! What about training, what about the team?!” she yelled. _What about me_?

Yang looked shocked by the outburst from her normally reserved partner.

“So that’s what all this is about, just because I have a boyfriend? I don’t get all weird with you when you go out with Sun!”

Blake paused at that comment, why would she get weird if she went out with Sun?

“This isn’t about me! You’re reckless and self-centered! You never take anything seriously! All you think about are boys or your hair!” Blake yelled. “Maybe I should ask Ozpin for a new partner, one who can actually focus on becoming a huntress!”

Blake immediately regretted her words after seeing the hurt spread across Yang’s face. She looked like she had just been slapped.

“…What?” Yang uttered, tears welling up in her crimson eyes.

“…You heard me,” Blake says voice rising at an odd pitch at the end. She couldn’t take anymore of this and she rushed off.

Yang stood in dumbstruck silence, fists balled at her sides, trying to keep her tears from falling.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Team RWBY was supposed to go on a field mission that afternoon to eliminate Grimm northwest of Vale. Tensions were high in the dorm room as they were getting ready. Blake and Yang weren’t even looking in each other’s direction, let alone talking.

“Are you guys going to be okay?” Ruby asked, clearly worried.

“Fine,” they both said at the same time, directing the statement to everyone except each other.

They didn’t talk on the long transport ride. They didn’t talk when they were making their way to the assigned location. They didn’t talk when they dispatched the first round of Grimm. Yang wondered how long they were going to not talk?

They had split up from Ruby and Weiss to cover a different area, and the silence was beginning to get to her. She was about to say something, when Blake’s feline ears twitched and she ran off in the direction of the noise. _Where are you going?_

Yang found her partner crouched behind a bush, watching something intently in the distance. Her eyes weren’t as good in the dark as the Faunus’s but even she could see some lights and movement of dark figures across the moonlit field.

“I’m going to get a closer look,” Blake said, darting forward.

“Blake wait!”

Yang follows her and they get a closer view of numerous White Fang soldiers marching in step with an enormous Atlesian Paladin. At least that’s what she thought it was, although it was similar in shape, it seems to be bigger and a darker shade of gun metal with larger guns and cannons.

“We have to take that thing down,” Blake stated. “Do you know how much damage it could do?”

She could almost see the gears turning in Yang’s head while she thought it over.

“Yeah but I think we need backup--”

Yang’s cut off by bullets hitting the dirt right in front of their hiding spot.

“Too late!” Blake said as she took off toward the Paladin.

“Blake!” Yang growled as she went after her.

Blake attacked the Paladin’s legs with quick swift strikes from her double blades but there was something off, her hands were ringing uncontrollably from the impact. Is this a new type of armour? She had no time to think though, as she narrowly avoided a strike from the robot’s mechanical arms. It’s faster too, _damn._

Yang joined the fray firing Ember Celica at its head but the Paladin retaliated with a laser beam that went straight through her aura and grazed her side, leaving a bloody gash. Yikes, she thought wincing from the pain, usually her aura could stand up to things like this but it was like the Paladin was supercharged.

“Yang!”

The momentary distraction was all the Paladin needed to connect with a powerful blow from its mechanical leg, sending Blake flying nearly 50 feet. She landed hard on the ground, tumbling over and over from the sheer amount of force from the blow.

“Blake!” Yang screamed. She saw lights flickering in the main canon of the Paladin, sights set directly on her partner who wasn’t moving. Yang launched herself toward her, firing her gauntlets repeatedly to gain speed. _Let me make it in time, let me make it in time_ , she silently chanted to herself.

Blake groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to see a bright beam of light coming towards her. _Was that the cannon_? She shut her eyes when the light became blinding and felt something heavy slam into her right before a loud explosion sounded, a searing heat filling the air. Then there was a sensation of falling and then everything went black.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are bad after the fight with the Paladin.

Blake’s eyes snapped open, pain registering throughout her body, and for a moment she had no idea where she was. It was pitch black and cold and there was a sound of trickling water in the background. Are we underground? She looked up along the tall rock walls to see a jagged opening above where the light from shattered moon high was shining in. The events of earlier came back to her in flashes, getting struck, the canon, explosion, falling and… She saw her partner’s crumpled form among some rocks and debris.

“Yang!!”

She cradled Yang in her arms, shaking her shoulders to wake her. A fear, like she had never experienced, gripped her when she didn’t respond. She took in her partner’s appearance with her Faunus eyes, black soot marks on her cheeks, and … She bit back a gasp when she saw her back, a circular mess of torn and bruised flesh. Yang must have taken a direct hit from the Paladin’s cannon to protect her. Tears started welling up in Blake’s eyes.

“Yang… Please wake up… Please?” She gently shook her shoulders.

Suddenly Yang sucked in a sharp gasp of air, her eyes opening wide as she felt a terrible pain from her chest and back. Blake watched in horror as Yang coughed up a mouthful of blood. She slowly brought up her arm to wipe it away with her sleeve. Something was broken inside of her, internal injuries for certain, bones, organs, or both, she wasn’t sure exactly what. Blake was relieved that her eyes were open but she knew that Yang was still in bad shape. Then she felt the anger bubbling up from deep inside her.

“Yang, you idiot… Why did you do that?”

Yang looked her in the eye and managed a weak smile.

“What are partners for?”

Hearing the weak cheer in her partner’s voice nearly broke Blake’s heart. She shook her head vigourously, dropping tears on Yang’s face.

“No Yang. I haven’t been a good partner at all,” she sobbed. “I said those terrible things to you, I’m an awful person, you shouldn’t have saved me, I’m not worth it…”

Now there was anger in Yang’s eyes. “Of course you are!” she croaked but immediately went into another coughing fit, and there was more blood. Maybe she shouldn’t talk anymore.

There was silence now. Blake took a moment to survey their situation. With her sensitive ears, she couldn’t hear the sounds of the Paladin or the White Fang soldiers anymore. They must have left, confident that the intruders were vaporized by the blast that left that large crater. She looked at her scroll, shattered and blank from the electromagnetic pulse from the blast. No doubt Yang’s was too.

She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but they were probably missing long enough for Ruby and Weiss to be looking for them, but they were trapped deep underground. She needed a way to get their attention. Her eyes searched the surroundings for something and came to rest on Yang’s bright orange scarf.

“I’m just going to borrow this okay?” Blake said, carefully undoing off the scarf around Yang’s neck.

“Mm’kay” Yang replied absentmindedly, staring off into space.

Blake tied the scarf to the pistol of Gambol Shroud, aimed it to the sky, and pulled the trigger launching the scythe out the cavern hole. She felt the blade stick into something solid as the ribbon went taut. After that, there was silence for a while.

“Blake,” Yang said. “If I don’t make it—"

“Yang don’t! Don’t even think that, don’t you dare!” she cried. _Don’t you dare think about leaving me_.

Yang wanted to ask her to take care of Ruby, to tell her dad that she loved him and was sorry yet another woman in his life was leaving him, but Blake clutched her hand so tightly, and stared into her eyes with such intensity that she let it go.

“O-Okay.”

Yang could feel herself getting weaker and weaker with each passing minute. She wasn’t sure how long she could hold on, she might as go out smiling.

“Y’know…” Yang began. “It’s actually kind of a romantic scene. You holding me in your arms… Moonlight shining down…”

Blake let out a sound that sounded like a bitter combination of a sob and a laugh. Situation as bad as it was, her partner was still a shameless flirt. She decided to play along.

“Well you should know,” she sniffled. “That I don’t’ kiss on the first date.”

Yang’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Did you just make a joke?” she laughed.

Blake managed a smirk. “What if I did?”

Yang chuckled. “I always knew you had a sense of humour…” She closed her eyes with a smile still on her face.

“Yang…?” There was no response. “Yang!? Yang!!” she screamed.

Just then a spotlight from an airship was shining down into the cavern, the sound of the whirring blades filling the air.


	12. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is in bad shape.

Ruby blanched when she saw her unresponsive sister getting lifted into the airship. She had never seen Yang so hurt before. Ruby knelt by her stretcher and took her hand, tears falling silently on to the floor.

“Yang…”

Blake came up next, hobbling up the rope ladder, orange scarf wrapped around her wrist. She looked battered as well, her clothes were torn and she had numerous gashes and bruises.

“What happened?” Weiss asked.

“It’s my fault,” she whispered miserably. “There was this Paladin but it wasn’t like the other one… I rushed in… It fired its cannon and… Yang got hurt protecting me…” She burst into sobs.

Weiss, unsure of what to do, patted Blake’s back in a comforting gesture. She wasn’t particular good at physical contact, let alone hugs.

When they arrived at Beacon’s infirmary, Yang was immediately rushed off to surgery and the rest of the team sat in uneasy silence in the waiting room. Hours later the surgeon came out of the operating room with a grim expression on his face.

“There was massive internal bleeding from a punctured lung, ruptured spleen, lacerated liver…”

Blake winced at every detail as the surgeon informed them of the laundry list of injuries Yang had sustained. It was a miracle she was alive at all.

“We’ve repaired her internal injuries but the blood loss was significant, and we aren’t sure at this point when she’ll wake up. It could be days. It could be weeks…”

Ruby gasped.

“Can we see her?” Blake asked.

The surgeon nodded, and the team entered the room, huddling around Yang’s bed. She was hooked up to a variety of machine and monitors, and her torso was heavily bandaged. Blake felt a dull ache in her chest as she gazed at her unconscious face; Yang was so pale and frail looking. Only one thought went through Blake’s mind over and over. I did this.

The surgeon had said the first night was the most dangerous, so Ruby and Blake had decided to stay, each of them holding her hand at her bed side. Despite their best efforts, they had drifted to sleep. Blake woke up to the sound of a high pitched continuous beep. It was her heart monitor, she was flat-lining.

“Yang… Help!” she screamed.

Ruby bolted awake, as a group doctors and nurses rushed into the room. A nurse tried to usher them away from the scene, but Blake wouldn’t move, unable to tear her eyes from Yang’s body as it jolted a couple inches off the bed with each defibrillation.

“What’s happening?” Ruby cried.

Blake held the shorter girl, her hand gently pressing her face into her shoulder.

“Shh. Don’t look.”

Eventually the doctors and nurses managed to stabilize Yang and get her heart beat back into a normal rhythm. Hours turned into days, and she was still unconscious on the sixth day with no change in her condition.  
Blake sat dejectedly in the chair beside her bed.

“Yang… This isn’t funny anymore… I miss you… I miss your voice, I miss your stupid puns,” she said, voice beginning to crack. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for being jealous and getting you hurt. I’ll make this up to you, I promise. So Please. Please wake up?... Please?”

There was no response. No twitch of a brow or finger, nothing, and Blake started to sob. Hours later, her body finally succumbed to exhaustion and she fell asleep with her head resting on the mattress.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yang laughed as she rolled down the grassy hill. She finally came to a stop at the bottom of the meadow, arms out stretched and smiling at the blue sky. It must have been the fiftieth time she had rolled down, but she never got tired of it. The sun was shining and the air was filled with the scent of orange blossoms. It was so blissfully peaceful that she didn’t want to leave. Ever. Yang lay there for few minutes more and then decided to go up the hill again, but then she heard a sound. It sounded like a sob. She walked toward the source of the sound and a field of sun flowers slowly came into view. Yang had to look around for bit before she saw a dark haired little girl dressed in a white night gown crouched among the flowers.

“Heeyy, why the long face?” Yang asked cheerfully.

The little girl hugged her knees tighter, and kept her gaze down at the ground.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

After a moment, the girl answered. “My best friend went away.”

“She went away? Where did she go?”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh.” Yang wasn’t sure what to say next.

“I’m afraid I’ll never see her again,” the girl sobbed.

“Don’t worry I’m sure you will. Best friends are always there for each other.”

“…Do you have a best friend?” the girl asked.

“I do. She’s this awesome shadow cat ninja girl. When we fight together, I feel so powerful like I can take over the world. And when she smiles…” Oh. Ohh.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yang opened her eyes, blinking a few times for her surroundings to come into focus. The morning sun was shining through the window blinds. She glanced to the left and saw Blake hunched over sleeping with her head on the mattress. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, a line of drool seeping from the corner of her mouth, but she was still beautiful Yang thought.

She reached out with her hand and pushed a lock of hair away from her face, then slowly traced the outline of Blake’s jaw with her thumb, brushing it gently against her bottom lip. Blake started to stir, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She did a double take when she finally noticed Yang smiling at her, her lilac eyes open and twinkling.

Suddenly Yang found herself in a tight but gentle embrace, Blake moved so fast that she didn’t even see her get up from her chair. Yang nuzzled her face into her hair, breathing in her scent that smelled like jasmine flowers. She could feel Blake trembling as she pulled away to look at her.

“I thought I lost you…” she said, tenderly stroking her blonde hair.

Yang lightly butted their heads together, eyes staring intensely into one another’s.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Yang’s voice was raspy from disuse.

They shared a comfortable silence, both lost in the moment. For Blake, all the feelings she experienced since the incident only confirmed what she already started to suspect, she cared for Yang deeply, more than a friend. Part of her screamed at her to tell her while another part was terrified of the consequences.

Blake lowered her gaze to Yang’s mouth. “Yang, I…”

“Sis! You’re awake!” Ruby exclaimed from the door way.

Blake quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She stood back and watched the moment unfold as Ruby bear hugged her bed ridden sister. Yang hugged back but also shot Blake a glance that seemed to say ‘we’ll continue this later.’


	13. Forgive Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tries to apologize to Yang.

Yang had her hands folded in front of her as she concentrated on channeling her aura to her wound. It was the tenth day after she was injured and she was trying speed up her recovery as fast as possible. Channeling her aura to a certain spot required all of Yang’s mental energy and focus. Just a little more, she willed herself, but she was done for the day, her aura was pretty much gone now.

Blake walked in to see her partner pale, sweating, and out of breath.

“Yang what are you doing? You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“Just concentrating my aura. I managed to heal it down to this point.”

To demonstrate, Yang turned around on the bed and showed her back through her open hospital gown that was only fastened at the top. Blake looked at the wound and was glad to see that it was indeed healing nicely. The circular wound that used to take up her whole back was now down to the size of a tennis ball. She smiled, then her eyes unwittingly drifted lower to Yang’s bright yellow panties that had her burning heart insignia and nicely sculpted, smoothly curved…

Blake slapped a hand over her eyes and started to blush furiously. Yang slowly turned back around with a miniscule smirk on her face, utilizing all her self control to not laugh. I totally got Blake Belladonna to check out my ass, she thought cheekily.

Eventually Blake managed to compose herself, even though her cheeks were still tinged pink. She sat beside the bed, and took a deep breath to straighten out her thoughts.

“Yang I want to tell you how sorry I am…”

Yang started to fidget. She never particularly liked serious conversations.

“I’m sorry for picking a fight with you that day and rushing in with that Paladin and-” Yang looked like she was about to interrupt but Blake grabbed her hand and gave her a firm stare. Let me finish. “I’m sorry that you got hurt protecting me… Can you ever forgive me?” she asked quietly.

Yang reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“Blake, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Don’t you know how much you mean to me?” Yang shifted, nervously running her fingers through her hair. “Well it’s a lot... And the way I see it, there’s nothing to forgive because I was never mad at you in the first place, so can you just like, I don’t know… Forgive yourself? I hate seeing you feel like this...”

Blake looked down at their clasped hands. Forgive yourself, she thought, as if it was that easy. In her relatively short existence, she had already accumulated a large number of regrets, mainly from her actions in the White Fang. Regrets that still continued to haunt her. She looked up at Yang who was gazing back at her with a worried expression in her eyes. For her, I could at least try, she thought. Blake let out a deep breath, and tried to form a small smile.

“l’ll try Yang.” I’ll try.


	14. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finally gets the courage to ask Yang why?

Two weeks after she was injured, Yang was released from the infirmary.

“Finally, freedom!” Yang said as she entered the dorm.

“Remember what the doctors said, you’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“Psh, it’s not like I’m going to break.”

“You had some pretty significant injuries. Any other person would have been an invalid for weeks.”

Suddenly Yang tackled Blake to the bed, scuffling as they tried to wrestle for dominance. After a few tumbles, Yang managed to pin Blake’s arms above her head.

“Would an invalid be able to do this?” Yang asked smugly.

“Whatever, I just didn’t want to hurt since you just got out of the infirmary.”

Yang looked up at the ceiling pretending to think and shrugged. “Same result anyways,” and she started lightly grazing her nose down Blake’s cheek and neck.

“Stop that!” Blake giggled, but Yang kept tickling her until she was out of breath from laughing.

Having Blake underneath her and panting sent Yang’s mind in several inappropriate directions. An awkward silence fell between them as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“You should probably get off now,” Blake said quietly.

For once she didn’t argue. “Right,” Yang said as she stood up.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Yang asked after a lengthy pause.

“Okay.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They started to walk the stone paths through the courtyard of the academy, not really saying much.

“Blake, I’m feeling faint,” Yang said feigning weakness. She threw her arm around Blake’s shoulder in an exaggerated fashion and smiled. “Hold me.”

Blake tensed up when Yang pulled her closer, it reminded her of the feelings that she was keeping buried inside herself. It physically hurt to be so close and yet so far away in another sense. She stopped walking and pulled away to face her.

“Why do you always do that?” Blake asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Do what?”

“…Flirt with me.”

Yang was genuinely surprised at the directness of the question. She didn’t expect to be called out anytime soon. Blake always seemed to go along with her flirtations, at times begrudgingly, but at other times it seemed like she actually enjoyed them.

Blake was so guarded with her emotions and Yang enjoyed the challenge of breaking down her walls. She was just being a good friend right? At least that’s what she told herself, but secretly she just wanted to see Blake smile. Her smile made her feel happy and nervous at the same time, and she would do almost anything to see it. In her mind, she knew it wasn’t a typical feeling for a person who was ‘just a friend.’

“I… I don’t know…” Yang fumbled with her words as she turned her gaze down and kicked at the ground.

Blake had never seen the brawler look so uncomfortable. It was a stark contrast to her usual confident demeanor. Yang continued on with her face reddening, “Because I…” _Like you_. She said the last two words in her mind, and mentally berated herself for being such a coward. Why was this so difficult?

Suddenly she heard her name getting called from across the courtyard and Chase came running up to her huffing and puffing.

“I heard you got released from the infirmary,” he said flashing his usual winning smile.

Yang looked at him with a hesitant expression and watched helplessly as Blake stomped away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Blake was on the roof top of the dormitory watching the slow descent of the sun, the sky glowing with orange and purple hues. She was giving herself a pep talk.

_Calm down. It’s for the best. She’s your friend. She’s with someone. You need to support that. You have to._

It was all very logical sounding in her head, but why did it feel like daggers were stabbing her heart, and why were there tears stinging the corners of her eyes? She heard someone walk on to the roof, but kept her back turned to them still facing the sunset. She didn’t want to get caught crying again.

“Blake?”

It was Yang. Great, the last person she wanted to see right now.

“I thought you were with Chase,” she replied, trying her hardest to keep her voice from cracking.

“Oh yeah that… I uh, I broke up with him.”

“That’s nice…” she responded automatically. Wait, what?

“Because there’s someone else I like….” Yang said quietly closing the distance between them.

Blake wondered which handsome boy it was this time, but then felt Yang’s hand on her shoulder gently turning her around. Yang was staring intensely into her eyes like she was searching for something. She cupped Blake’s cheek and slowly started to lean in. Was this really happening? Fear and doubt screamed at Blake to run but something in her heart kept her firmly in place.

Yang leaned in closer and closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Blake’s eyes widened from the contact but then fluttered closed as she started to return the kiss, her arms instinctively wrapping around Yang’s waist. She could feel the inviting warmth from her soft lips, and smell the citrus scent from her shampoo. The kiss seemed to last a long time even though only seconds had passed. Yang pulled away, looking slightly worried and nervous.

“So, um, does this mean you like me too?”

Blake answered her with another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. She pulled away an inch and looked at her.

“What do you think?”

Yang grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, feeling Blake smiling into it too.


	15. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang spend some time together in their new found relationship.

“And the guy had this spear axe thing!” Ruby exclaimed.

Team RWBY were sitting at the cafeteria table at lunch talking about the fights they had seen earlier in the day at the Vytal Festival.

“The correct name for that weapon is Halberd.” Weiss clarified.

“Yeah that thing… And then he converted into an assault rifle!”

“Cool, what kind of rounds did it use?” Yang asked.

Ruby tapped her chin with her finger, trying to remember. “I think he used purple in combination with red dust rounds.”

Blake wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation, too engrossed in the new book she had obtained. Although, she did notice Yang’s hand wandering ever closer to hers under the table, their pinkies almost touching on the wooden bench.

Since they kissed on that rooftop a week ago, they had decided to keep their new relationship under wraps for now. Yang didn’t mind, she thought it was kind of exciting to steal kisses or hold hands when no one was looking. It was like a special secret they had between them, that they belonged to each other and no one else.

“Did you see the girl with the steel staff that converted to a flamethrower?” Yang asked, not missing a beat in the conversation, as her hand finally captured Blake’s. They exchanged a short glance and smile when they made contact, Yang’s thumb rubbing circles on the back of Blake’s hand. Her hand was rough and calloused, but it was also comforting and warm. Every time Yang touched her, Blake’s heartbeat would quicken involuntarily. She could get used to this, she thought.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They were on the cliff overlooking the Emerald forest as the sun was about to set, sitting as close as possible on a blanket with Blake situated between Yang’s legs, both facing the same direction. They weren’t talking very much, which was change for Yang who was used to filling the silence with any number of jokes or puns. It was different with Blake, she had a calming effect on her fiery personality, and she found for once in her life that she could enjoy the silence comfortably.

“So which do you like better, sunrises or sunsets?” Yang asked. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Blake’s shoulders.

Blake thought about it for a moment. “Sunrises. It’s the start of a new day and possibilities.”

“Well I like the sunset, something about the night taking over the day, shadow and sunshine… You know, kind of like you and me…”

Blake laughed. “You’re a dork, you know that?"

“Yeah, but that’s what you like about me right?” she said with her lips brushing against her neck.

Blake turned around in her sitting position and placed her hands on Yang’s shoulders, gently pressing her down until she was laying flat. “I suppose,” she said, and she quickly pressed her lips to hers before laying down beside her.

It was a light kiss, and so fast that she hardly had time to pucker, but as usual, Yang found that even the lightest touches from Blake could make her heart race. Although, she wouldn’t have minded if the kiss was ten times longer and deeper. But it was okay, they had agreed to take things slow, and being close was enough for her.

They lay there watching the sky gradually turn from light to dark, little pin points of light becoming visible. Yang pointed out the constellations she knew, and made up names for the ones she didn’t know.

“And that one’s called the Angry Kraken… Blake?”

Curled up against her comforting warmth and familiar scent, Blake had drifted off to sleep on her arm, head resting against her chest.

“Aw shucks,” she said as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Yang watched her sleep for a little while longer, before picking her up bridal style and starting the trek back to the academy.

“You’re totally going to owe me one for this,” she said with a smile on her face.


	16. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tickle fight devolves into something else.

On Saturday afternoon, Yang was laying on her back playing a candy crushing game on her scroll, while beside her Blake was sitting against the head board reading her newest volume of Ninjas of Love.

“Blake, I’m bored,” Yang remarked after she failed to beat the level for the fifth time, she was out of lives.

Blake hummed in acknowledgement, never taking her eyes off the book.

“C’mon let’s do something.”

“In a bit, I’m at a really good part right now.” In the paragraph she was on, Princess Tsunade was about to reveal her true feelings to Jiraiya sensei.

“But I’m booorred now,” Yang whined.

Blake reached out and stroked her hair but didn’t stop reading.

“After this chapter.”

Yang scowled slightly, she wasn’t used to vying for anyone’s attention, let alone her girlfriend of one month. After a couple of seconds she snatched the book from Blake’s hands.

“Yoink!”

Blake’s eyes widened in annoyance. “Give it back Yang!”

Yang twisted away from Blake’s reach and started reading from the page she was on. “Let’s see what we have here, ‘His hands were trembling as he reached for the sash of her kimono.’ Wow this is pretty steamy stuff, I had no idea you liked this sort of thing Blakey.”

“Book. Back. Now.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think so,” Yang said, positioning herself on her knees and holding the book up high.

Blake saw something that she had been trained to see her whole life, an opening for an attack. Exposed sides and underarms, quick as lightning she set her fingers against them, and Yang instantly fell over in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Blake straddled her legs and continued her assault.

“Now, are you going to give me back my book?”

“No… haha… Way!” Yang said between gasps and laughs.

Blake smiled. I was hoping you’d say that, she thought, and then there was more tickling.

Yang finally managed to get a hold of Blake’s wrists when she finally let go of the book, tossed aside and forgotten. “Bad move Belladonna, you’re starting up a fight that you just can’t finish,” and with that she flipped Blake over and reversed their positions.

Yang tickled her mercilessly until Blake was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out. She made a desperate grab at her back, dragging her down on top of her in an attempt to make her stop. Yang just rolled with it and they continued to wrestle.

They weren’t exactly sure who had kissed who first, but eventually the tickle fight devolved into an impromptu make out session. They found themselves with their lips firmly connected, trying to steal the air from each other’s mouths.

Blake relaxed in Yang’s hold, one hand tangled in her golden hair, the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Yang tilted Blake’s head back ever so slightly so she could deepen the kiss even more. She bit back a moan when she felt Blake’s tongue pushing back and sliding over hers.

The rest of the world seemed to fall away as she lost herself in the taste and feel of her mouth, the sensation was addicting. Her hand started wander, sliding up over the ribbons Blake’s arm, down over the curve of her breast and to the hip. She could feel the shape of her body through her clothes, but it wasn’t enough, she wanted more, no with all her being she needed more.

Yang slipped her fingers beneath the hem of Blake’s shirt, feeling warm smooth skin over taut stomach muscles. Blake abruptly stopped kissing and squeezed her tightly against her body, a silent request to stop. Yang slowly pulled away, making sure to wipe any trace of disappointment off her face.

She cleared her throat. “Ahem, that was a thing…”

“Sorry… I don’t think I’m ready yet… I just need some time... Are you mad?”

“Are you kidding? Of course not! Babe, I would wait forever for you…” She amended herself. “Well maybe not forever since you’re incredibly hot, but I could wait a really long time.”

“I just don’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing… Do you?”

Yang started fidgeting with her hands. “I’ve had a few boyfriends…and a couple of girlfriends…”

Blake couldn’t stop the small frown forming on her lips.

Yang took a deep breath and blurted out, “I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking.” After a pause, she looked down at her hands and asked in a small voice, “Do you still want to be with me?”

Blake smiled and lifted her chin to make their eyes meet.

“Someone once told me that the past didn’t matter.”

“Oh was this someone tall blonde and good looking?”

“Kind of. So all that really matters is, are you all mine now?”

“One hundred percent,” Yang answered with no hesitation, and she pulled Blake into a fierce hug.


	17. Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang unexpectedly confesses something.

Blake took a second sip from her glass of wine and watched as Yang went up to the bar to get another drink. She wondered how Yang had managed to convince her to go to a club, but supposed it was fair since they had gone to the bookstore on their last outing.

Blake scanned her surroundings, and spotted another couple sitting a few tables away, a dog faunus boy and brunette human girl. They looked to be on a date from the awkward smiles and laughs they shared. Cute, Blake thought.  
“Did ya miss me?” Yang asked as she took the seat across from her.

“You were only gone one minute,” Blake said dryly.

Suddenly a loud wolf whistle caught their attention. It came from a large bearded man who was standing with two of his similarly built friends leering over the brunette girl.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing with an animal like this?”

Blake’s hand involuntarily clenched into a fist. These type of humans were familiar to Blake when she was growing up, cruel racist tormentors who thought faunus were an inferior species of animal. Something in her snapped when she saw the man yank at the ears of the faunus boy. She knew from personal experience how painful that was.

Blake was about to jump up from her seat when she heard the screech of Yang’s chair legs getting shoved back as she abruptly stood up and strode toward them. There was a smirk on her face but it didn’t reach her eyes which were red with rage. Yang said something to the man that made him scowl and turn bright red in the face. He fumed for a moment before throwing a punch at her jaw. There was a loud smack, but Yang didn’t even flinch, the only effect was a slight turn of her head.

“I am so glad you hit me first,” and she punched him straight in the nose, sending him crashing into an empty table ten feet away. She ducked under another punch from the man’s friend and elbowed him the face. The remaining man tried to grab her from behind, but she threw him over her shoulder and kicked him hard in the stomach. She was about to follow up with another punch but Blake placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

“That’s enough. Come on, let’s go.”

Yang reluctantly let the man go, giving him one last shove to the ground. “You’re lucky she’s here,” she whispered before following her partner to the exit.

When they got outside Blake stroked some hair out of Yang’s face, and traced the outline of her jaw with her fingers. She frowned when she saw a pink mark on her cheek.

“Why’d you let him hit you?”

Yang shrugged. “In case they called the police… You know, like self defense? And I figured it’d be fair because of what I was about to do to them.”

You silly, crazy, reckless, wonderful girl, Blake thought. She sighed and they started walking towards the airship station.

“Are you mad about what I did?” Yang asked after they passed the third block in silence.

“No, I was about to do the same thing myself.” She continued walking. “I was just thinking that this might happen again in the future if we’re together. Faunus-human relationships aren’t exactly widely accepted in society.”

Yang sighed in relief. “Phew is that all? You had me scared for a bit, I thought it was a serious problem like you not liking my hair or something.”

“It is serious, Yang. I grew up being discriminated against, so I’m used to that kind of treatment, but you’re not. All the name calling, the disgusted looks… It hurts, Yang, sometimes more than the physical stuff. And you might get tired of the fighting, the frustration, the--”

“As if I care about that crap, I love you!”

Yang froze. Uh oh, did she just say that last part out loud? She must have because Blake was staring at her with her mouth hanging open, golden eyes wide in shock.

Yang didn’t mean to say it for the first time so off-handedly. Definitely not in the same sentence as the word ‘crap,’ definitely not walking down a dark street from the club with bruised knuckles and a red cheek. How unromantic, and worst of all, the raven-haired girl wasn’t saying anything.

Blake was still staring, did she just hear her correctly? Yang Xiao Long just said she loved her and she was flabbergasted as her partner looked at her expectantly. Blake didn’t know what to say, totally unprepared for the unexpected declaration. She bit her lip and tried to sort out her feelings for the blonde brawler.

Yang was the kindest, most selfless, and beautiful person inside and out that Blake had ever met. The one who saved her a dance and saved her in more ways than one. The first person to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of others and always with a smile on her face. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. Hope for a better day. Like the sun, where the earth would wither and die without it, Blake came dangerously close to finding that out. She knew deep down how she felt about her. Of course.

Yang broke out into a cold sweat in the suffocating silence. No take backs now, but she had to find a way to salvage this.

“I know it’s soon, and you don’t have to say it back if you’re not there yet, just…Well, it’s the way I feel and mmph--”

Blake grabbed her by the collar of her leather jacket and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. It definitely wasn’t the most gentle kiss, somewhat painful at first when their noses and teeth smashed together. She could feel Blake’s tongue frantically seeking access which she was more than happy to give, and vaguely registered her back getting pressed up a brick wall as the kiss went on. Lungs burning, autonomic nervous system kicking in, her body screaming at her to breathe. She pulled away first and they collapsed into each other, foreheads tapped together, gasping for air.

Yang brought her fingers to her throbbing bottom lip. “Not that I’m complaining but where did that come from?”

Blake looked down shyly and whispered between gasps, “I feel the same way.”

Yang’s brain still scrambled from the kiss struggled to make sense of her answer. Um what was the question again? She thought back to what they were talking about before and her eyes widened in realization with Blake completing the thought for her.

“I love you too.”

Yang smiled from the inside shining out with the biggest grin she ever had. She hugged Blake tightly around the waist and swung her around in a wild spin. They looked like a pair of happy idiots dancing in the darkened street but she didn’t care. She loves me!


	18. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake says she's ready.

Yang was on her bed playing on her scroll when she walked in the dorm. She was too engrossed in her game to notice her presence yet, so Blake took a moment to admire the way her violet eyes lit up at the screen, and the cheeky smile on her face.

Yang had been so patient with her, never pushing her to do anything she didn’t want to do. The more time that passed the more Blake felt secure in their relationship. They loved each other. This was real.

She plopped down next to her, and the bed bounced a bit from her weight. Yang gave her a quick smile before her attention returned to the game. Was she like this when she was reading?

Blake leaned in close with her lips almost brushing the blonde’s ear and said, “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Yang asked still staring at the screen.

Blake stared at her, feeling slightly indignant. Was it not obvious? She cleared her throat and planted a slow wet kiss right underneath the corner of Yang’s jaw. Her thumbs immediately stopped moving against the scroll. Oh. Blake heard the downcast electronic ditty that sounded after she lost the level as Yang turned to her, taking her hands into her own.

“You’re, um, serious? You’re not just messing with me?”

Blake shook her head.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded her head.

“Wow…”

Yang looked like she was in a daze.

“So are we going to, you know… Do it now?” Blake asked, feeling some excitement at the prospect herself.

To her surprise Yang just kissed her on the cheek and stood up from the bed. “In due time my dear.”

“…What?” Blake was utterly confused.

“We should celebrate. We’ll go out tomorrow night, and have a nice romantic dinner.”

Blake was unable to comprehend, Yang might as well have been speaking in another language. She half expected Yang to ravage her on the spot, and this show of restraint on the matter was an unexpected and somewhat unwelcome turn of events.

“Okay,” Blake said, a little crestfallen.

“Hey…” Yang sat back down and placed an arm around her. “We’ve waited this long, one more day won’t kill us right?”

It might kill me, Blake thought, but she shook it off. “You’re right, Yang.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Thanks,” Yang said as the waiter slid a perfectly cooked steak in front of her.

They were out to dinner, a fancy French restaurant, dressed in their best dresses. Yang in a cream coloured frock that showed off her long legs and complimented her tanned complexion and Blake in a dark purple gown that hugged her lithe body in all the right places. Their attention wasn’t exactly all on the food as they exchanged subtle glances that seemed to be laced with heat and anticipation. Yang watched as Blake speared a piece of salmon with her fork and placed it delicately into her mouth, throat bobbing up and down as she swallowed.

“So what are Ruby and Weiss up to tonight?” Blake asked, shaking Yang out of her stupor.

“Oh, I got them two tickets to the new Spruce Willis movie that starts in an hour. About the time that we’ll be done our dinner, which should give us a few hours to ourselves when we get back…”

A slight blush came to Blake’s cheeks unbidden. Don’t think about sex, don’t think about sex, don’t think about sex, she silently chanted to herself. But it was hard not to, tonight was the night, and it didn’t help that Yang was looking so beautiful across from her.

“Mmmm… You have to try this,” Yang said leaning forward, offering her a spoonful of crème brulee.

Blake eyed the spoon hesitantly, she always thought it was really cheesy when she saw other couples feeding each other in public, but she took the bite anyway. It tasted creamy and sweet, just a touch bitter with the burnt sugar on top, it was really good.

She noticed Yang was still leaning forward, giving her a clear view of her cleavage. Blake forced her eyes back up, Yang was licking her lips seductively with a smug smile on her face. Well, two can play this game, she thought.  
Blake slipped her bare foot out of her heel and touched Yang’s crossed leg at the ankle running it ever so slowly up to her thigh near the hem of her dress. Yang’s eyes widened and her knee jerked up hitting the bottom of the table, spoons and forks clanging loudly and water sloshing out of the glasses as the table shook.

Blake covered her mouth and laughed at the blush spreading up from the blonde’s neck.

“Um, check please!”


	19. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang have their first time.

They had just barely got into the room when they were on each other, furiously kissing and groping. They kicked off their heels and threw their coats to the floor. Yang had her against the wall as she tried to control the pace of the kiss which was a little too rushed for her taste. Blake practically whined when Yang took her wrists in her hand and pulled away.

“Wh-oa, slow down. No need to rush, Blake.”

“I know…I just…”

“I know.” Yang smiled sweetly at her and they began kissing again, slower and gentler this time. She slid her hands up her back and slowly started to unzip the dark purple dress, letting it fall to a puddle around her ankles. Blake looked down shyly at herself, black lace stark against her pale skin, special occasion underwear.

Yang’s smile widened and she turned around holding up her long golden hair so Blake could unzip her. It didn’t fall as easily off her body as hers did, she had to use her hands to pull it down over her curves. With her hair up, Blake could see the rippling muscles of her back and the circular scar between her shoulder blades. She traced the scar with her fingertips and tenderly touched her lips to it. Yang shivered in response.

The black lace bra came off next, Yang’s fingers slow and careful as she unclasped it and slid the straps off her arms.

“You are so beautiful, Blake,” she murmured.

Her breasts weren’t as large as Yang’s, but they weren’t small either.

“Erm, thanks. So are you.”

Blake did the same for Yang’s nude coloured bra. She guessed that’s what they were doing, one article of clothing off at a time, back and forth. When it was off, she couldn’t stop herself from staring, they were more perfect than she imagined.

“There, um, bigger than I thought…”

Yang giggled, sounding a tad too innocent considering what they were doing at the moment.

“You can touch them if you want. They’re all yours.”

Blake reached out tentatively with a barely there touch, fingers dipping millimeters into her soft flesh.

“Aw c’mon you can do better than that, they won’t break,” Yang said taking Blake’s hands and pressing them against her breasts. She firmly squeezed.

As the blood rushed to her face, Blake was reminded of the manga comics she read where the character gets a gushing nose bleed in situations just like this.

“Since you’re kind of distracted, I’ll do the next part for you,” Yang said slipping off her matching panties.

Blake averted her eyes even though she knew that she had no reason to. Force of habit she supposed. Yang kneeled in front of her and kissed her hip bone and Blake felt like she was going to spontaneously combust.

“Heh, I guess we have another thing in common,” Yang said after tugging her black panties down. “We both wax.”

Blake got even more flustered if that was even possible. Why did she choose this moment to talk about their grooming practices? She shook the hair out of her face and lifted Yang up by the chin so she was standing in front of her.

“Yeah, how about we stop talking now?” And she wrapped her hands around her neck, pulling her close for a deep passionate kiss.

Much better now, she thought as she felt the sensation of overlapping breasts and warm skin flat against her naked stomach and pelvis. Yang slid her hands down and grasped her derriere assertively. She had spent a lot of time admiring her tight bottom was and it made her heart race knowing that it was hers to touch. After kneading the muscle for a moment, she slid her hands behind her thighs and hefted Blake on to her frame, and started walking towards the bed.

Laying her down gently, Yang pulled away from her lips with a series of short pecks and started to pepper her face with kisses. Her cheeks, chin, her eyelids, the tips of her ears and nose, it tickled and Blake couldn’t help but let loose a giggle. She tried to capture Yang’s lips again but she pulled away an inch, staring deeply into her eyes.

“Blake, I want you to know how lucky I am, and that I’ll always be grateful.”

“Uh, ah,” the raven haired girl fumbled with her words, Yang had just said everything she was thinking. “Um… Ditto!”

The blonde’s lilac eyes widened in surprise, and she threw her head back laughing.

“Haha, ‘ditto’? Oh man I think I love you.” She leaned forward for a kiss but it was Blake’s turn to pull away.

“You think?”

Yang realized her mistake. “I know I love you… So, so, so much.”

“That’s better. I love you too.”

And they started to kiss again, hungrier this time, fingers tangled in each other’s hair, tongues curling and twisting with one another’s. Yang gently tugged on her black hair, tilting her head so she could kiss her neck. Blake let out a low moan when she felt her sucking on her pulse point and Yang could feel her rapid heartbeat against her tongue.

She pulled away and looked at her. “Your heart’s beating so fast.”

Blake opened her eyes and put a hand on Yang’s chest right above her left breast. “So is yours.”

“I guess we match then.”

She took her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist before placing it behind her head so Blake could pull her in for another deep kiss. Yang reached down and cupped her left breast, loving how it felt in her hand. She ran her thumb over her small pink peak, feeling it stiffen from her touch while her other hand trailed down to lightly stroke her inner thighs.

Yang kissed along her sharp collarbones, down her sternum to the spot right between her breasts. She breathed deep through her nose, Blake smelled like chamomile and fresh rain, a scent that was so unique to her.

“Yang…”

Hearing Blake’s voice so soft and full of need, she knew she couldn’t deny her any longer. Yang placed her palm on her sex, feeling the moist heat radiating from her core. She paused as she looked to Blake for permission who nodded with half lidded eyes. Yang slowly eased a finger in and felt her walls clenching tightly around it. Blake gasped, it felt like a jolt of electricity had just coursed through her body.

Yang waited, letting Blake get used to the sensation before sliding her finger out and adding a second on the next thrust. Blake moaned loudly as Yang gradually increased the pace, driving and curling her fingers in time with her breaths which were getting faster and faster.

Yang engulfed a stiff pink nipple in her mouth and rolled her thumb over her clit. The three sensations together sent Blake tumbling off the edge. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream as she lost herself in waves of profound pleasure. Yang held her tightly until the tremors stopped and her breathing slowed.

“How was it?”

Blake sighed and smiled at her. One word, “Amazing…”

Once Blake had control of her body, she crawled on top of Yang and started kissing her neck.

“You don’t have to---"

“I want to,” Blake said firmly not leaving any room for argument.

She kissed down Yang’s ample chest, and swirled her tongue in bull’s eye pattern around her rather large areola, a shade of pink so light that it blended in with the rest of her breast. She pulled her nipple into her mouth, lightly grazing it between her teeth before tenderly sucking on it.

“Blake!” Yang whimpered.

She smiled at the hitch in her voice, and moved on to the neglected breast and gave it the same treatment. She kissed down lower to her stomach, running her tongue over the outline of each defined ab, loving the way her muscles dipped and twitched from her touch. Blake glanced up at Yang who had her eyes closed, and hand clutched at her chest. She wanted nothing more than to give Yang the same pleasure that she had given her.

Blake gently pushed apart her thighs and could see that Yang was already glistening and trembling with anticipation. She had no technique ready, no experience with another girl, just an intense desire to taste and please her lover. Blake dipped down and performed an experimental lick along the length of her lips. Yang groaned and bucked her hips so forcefully that she was barely able to lift her chin away in time.

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, Yang tasted salty, slightly nutty and sweet, it reminded her of toasted almonds with honey. It was very addictive. Blake ran her tongue between her wet folds again, flicking at the tight bundle of nerves at the top, and she was rewarded with a whimper and a moan. She alternated between pushing her tongue as deep as it would go, and lapping at her stiffened clit. Her heart swelled with pride when she spied Yang’s white knuckle grip threatening to rip the bed sheets apart.

She wrapped her lips around her clit one final time and Yang was done, crying out in ecstasy with her back arched inches off the bed. Blake could have sworn she was glowing. She dutifully watched her as she recovered, lazily kissing at her collarbones.

There was a heated gleam in her eyes when Yang finally opened them. With a grin she rolled on top of Blake and kissed her so fervently that she forgot her own name.

“Ready for round three?” she asked breathlessly, wriggling her hips between her legs.

Blake’s answer was a loud moan as Yang gripped her thighs and shifted her hips forward, finding that sweet spot where their clits bumped into each other. Delicious friction. They moved like waves crashing on a beach, firmly wrapped around one another other writhing back and forth. Sloppy open mouth kisses, too busy panting to kiss properly, their lips barely making contact, and tongues brushing inaccurately together.

Blake gazed up at Yang who had her eyes shut in concentration, her hair forming a golden curtain as she pressed against her. She raised her hand to caress her face and Yang kissed at her finger tips.

“Yang,” she gasped. She was getting close. “Look at me, please.”

Yang snapped her eyes open at the request and Blake stared into them, seeing several shades of violet, dark lines of aubergine, and tiny flecks of gold. Yang studied Blake’s eyes as well, warm pools of honey, and finely textured lines like the ridges of a sand dune. Whoa, so beautiful…

Yang watched as Blake’s expression tightened ever so slightly. She felt her name on her lips when she pressed her face against her neck, and whimpered from a combination of pain and pleasure when she felt nails digging into her shoulders.

They came in halting bursts, neon green fireworks exploding behind their eyelids. Ripples of pleasure spread outward from their cores like a drop in a lake, turning their bodies into jelly as they collapsed together on the bed. They stared at the ceiling for a long time with their chests heaving, fingers and legs intertwined as they lay on their backs.

“Wow…” Yang sighed.

Blake smiled contentedly at her, not quite able to form words yet. Exhausted, sticky, and sweaty, but she felt strangely whole like a puzzle that had just been completed. She had never felt this good before in her entire life.

Blake echoed her lover’s statement, “Wow.”


	20. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the lives of a couple of love drunk teenagers.

Monday

Blake was leaning over the edge of the bathroom counter putting the finishing touches of her light purple eyeliner when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Yang popped her head up and smiled at their reflection in the mirror as Blake subtly pressed her hips back against her.

“What are you doing?” she laughed when Yang started kissing her neck.

“Kissing my incredibly smart, beautiful, sexy girlfriend.”

“I can see that, but we have class in twenty minutes…”

Ever since they made love a week ago, it was like a floodgate had been released. Yang was insatiable, wanting to do it every day, sometimes twice if they had missed the previous day. It was hard to get time alone, but they made it work somehow, often by getting creative with locations. It was like they had this uncontrollable need to constantly re-live that blissful feeling of contentment over and over.

Yang would touch her arm and Blake would shiver, remembering the way her hands felt on her skin. Although it was Yang who initiated their love making sessions the most, Blake knew if she was being honest with herself, she wanted it as much if not more than her.

“We’re going to be late,” Blake said, purposely leaning back into her embrace.

“So?” Yang replied nibbling her ear lobe.

“Yang…”

“I can be fast.” By now they had a perfect memorization of each other’s bodies and all the spots that made them melt.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, how fast?”

Yang glanced up at the mirror meeting her amber gaze, confident smirk on her face.

“Real fast.”

Blake finally turned around and captured her mouth in hers, and together they started stumbling towards the bed.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Blake said, shrugging off her school uniform jacket.

Yang smiled and tossed her on to the bed. She hiked up her red plaid shirt and pulled off her black cotton panties with her legs in the air, grinning wickedly before diving in.

Blake’s call to “Slow down!” could be heard from outside the door, and in the end, they were still five minutes late for class.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wednesday

They were sitting next to each other in Professor Port’s class where he was blathering on about his bygone glory days. Blake sighed, she was unbelievably bored. Her sentiment was shared by Yang who mimed getting hanged with an imaginary rope. That at least got a smile out of Blake, although she was going for an outright laugh.

Yang placed a hand on her knee and Blake didn’t flinch or slap her hand away. That was a good sign she thought, so she decided to press her luck by rubbing slow circles into her thigh. Blake narrowed her eyes at her but didn’t move.

Slowly Yang began to trail her finger tips toward the hem of Blake’s skirt, and this time a cool hand circled her wrist.

“Not in class,” Blake hissed.

Yang gave her best pleading puppy dog look. It didn’t feel like Blake’s grip was that tight anyways, so she playfully continued her ascent. Without any further warning, Blake twisted her hand into a wrist lock. Yang’s eyes widened in surprise and she could barely suppress the yelp of pain that escaped her mouth.

“Miss Xiao Long, do you have something to say?”

“No sir!” she answered quickly, rubbing her wrist. She glared at Blake accusingly, who just shrugged with a little smirk.

“I warned you, not in class.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thursday

It was sparring class, and unfortunately Blake had slipped up and gotten herself pinned to the mat.

“Yes I win!” Yang exclaimed, stretching her arms up in the air but staying straddled over Blake’s legs.

She always hated losing to Yang, mainly because she would have to hear about it for the rest of the day.

Their sparring sessions had taken on a different quality of late; thinly veiled sexual tension threatening to overflow. A stray grope here, a stray grope there, it was getting extremely difficult to keep things from escalating for the both of them. However today, Blake could see how she could use it to her advantage.

With lightning fast speed, she slipped her hand up Yang’s loose gym shirt, through her sports bra, and grasped her breast. She did say that they were hers after all. Yang gasped and crumpled forward into a heap on the mat, covering her face with her arms. Blake got up and nudged Yang over on her back with her knee and took her previous position. She pried Yang’s arms off her red face and held them to the side of her head.

“What was that you said, Yang? I think I was the one who won.”

“No fair, you cheated,” she whined.

Yang didn’t say another word to her for the rest of the class or when they heading to the showers.

“How long are you going to keep pouting?” Blake asked.

“I’m not pouting!” Yang said indignantly which only served to push her lip out more.

They started to strip down in front of their respective lockers, Yang pointedly not looking in Blake’s direction as they were changing. Blake smiled to herself, her tough blonde brawler could be such a baby sometimes. She supposed she should do something to make her feel better.

After checking that no one else was around, she wrapped herself in a towel and padded over in a straight line to a shower stall. With the stall door open, Blake slowly unwrapped her towel and finally caught Yang’s attention, giving her a full view of her body as she turned on the shower letting the water cascade down over her skin.

“Are you coming?”

Lips firmly locked, back pressed up against the white tiles, legs around her waist, she did not have to ask twice.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Following Monday

Cafeteria at lunch, Blake had finished eating first and was on the fourth chapter of her book. Ruby and Weiss were conversing about Tuesday’s upcoming test while Yang was still finishing off her lunch. Blake eyed the blonde as ate her blueberry yogurt, watching the way she slowly put the spoon in her mouth and closed her eyes as she swallowed. She was always amazed at her ability to pour sex appeal into the simplest acts.

Yang suddenly glanced up, and Blake tried to look away but it was too late, she had been caught staring. Yang decided to have some fun with her. She smiled evilly, held her spoon upright and slowly licked the yogurt off starting at the bottom to the top, flicking her tongue when she got to the end. Blake could feel the blush coming up from her neck to the tips of her ears. She sat there frozen unable to look away as Yang continued her tease, eventually getting the attention of the other two members of the team.

“You look like you’re enjoying that yogurt,” Weiss stated.

“Mmmm,” she moaned. “Heavenly.”

Blake turned even redder. That’s it! She is going to pay for this!

They were supposed to go to a mission briefing in the great hall but Blake dragged Yang off to the dorms, telling Ruby and Weiss that they had forgotten something. Yang was laughing as Blake shoved her on to her bunk and straddled her hips, clearly enjoying this aggressive side of her girlfriend.

Blake grabbed Yang’s white shirt trying to quickly undo the front but she accidentally ripped it open, the plastic buttons clacking on the wooden floor. She paused. Oops. Yang’s mouth hung open in surprise, her eyes glittering with excitement.

“Have I told you how much I love it when you are feist—mmph!”

Blake did not let her complete that sentence.

An hour later naked and sweaty, Yang lay staring at the bottom of her bunk while Blake was breathing heavily against her neck. Blake was relentless, coaxing orgasm after orgasm with no breaks in between, each subsequent one more intense from the heightened sensitivity. Yang learned that it was possible to have too much of a good thing when her legs trembled so hard that she could barely move them. Blake only stopped when Yang forcefully flipped her over and exacted some much needed revenge.

They weren’t sure how long they lay there unmoving, too lost in the afterglow as they daydreamed about random things. Suddenly, a loud pounding at the door abruptly brought them back to reality.

“Why won’t this door open!?”

They could hear Weiss’ annoyed voice in the hallway, and were immensely glad that they had the presence of mind to prop a chair against the door handle when they first got into the room.

“Shit! I’ll get the clothes, you get the sheets!” Blake said throwing off the covers and leaping out of bed completely nude.

Yang stripped off the bed and tossed the damp sheets in the hamper then spread the red blanket over the bare mattress. She sprayed some air freshener into the air and caught the bundle of clothes Blake shoved at her. They pulled, shrugged, and shimmied frantically until they were completely dressed before opening the door.

“Oh hey Weiss, I guess the door was stuck on something,” Blake said trying to sound as casual as possible.

Weiss eyed her suspiciously, but Blake kept her expression blank. Something was off, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“You guys missed the mission briefing!” their team leader exclaimed.

“Yeah, uh, Yang wasn’t feeling too good… You should have seen her, couldn’t even walk…”

Yang was standing there nervously fiddling with her hands behind her back.

Blake gave a quick slap to her stomach, “Right?”

“Uh, right!” Yang answered, and then gave Blake a dark look.

Weiss was still tapping her chin looking at the two of them. “You’re wearing each other’s scarves,” she stated.

They both looked down at the same time, Blake was wearing Yang’s orange scarf, and Yang was wearing her black one. In the frenzy they had just grabbed whatever without looking.

“Oh yeah, heh, we decided to switch it up, y’know partner bonding,” the blonde answered.

Blake side-eyed her partner, Smooth Yang, real smooth.

“Well we sent the mission brief to your scrolls anyways,” Ruby said.

“Cool.”

Yang and Blake grabbed their scrolls and sat on the bunk flipping through the frames. Weiss noticed how close they sat together with the sides of their arms and thighs touching. Then she noticed the flushed skin on their cheeks and necks, and the tousled hair, almost as if they had just…

“You two are doing it!” Weiss screamed, pointing her finger at them.

Blake and Yang looked up from their scrolls with shocked expressions on their faces. Ruby was quite surprised too, and kept looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Um, well, you see…” Blake scrambled to say something.

“Yes we are. We are together and in love!” Yang announced proudly. She grabbed Blake’s hand and held it up triumphantly while Blake hid her red face with her other hand, looking completely mortified. She dashed off to the bathroom and shut the door.

“Blake? Blake? Baby come on, don’t be embarrassed!” Yang pleaded against the door.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” Weiss huffed.

“Oh this is great, this is great! Blake you’re going to be a wonderful sister in law!” Ruby said excitedly.

Yang gave her sister the death glare. “Not helping sis!”


	21. Yang Meets Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets Adam. Negative emotions are had by all.

Yang watched Blake as she somersaulted through the air and killed two Grimm with one strike. She loved watching her fight, cartwheels, backflips, shadow clones seamlessly deployed, every movement was controlled and deliberate. Poetry in motion, that was the only way she could describe it.

As much as she wanted to continue admiring, Yang knew she had a job to do. If Blake’s fighting style was poetry, then Yang’s was the equivalent to a runaway train. She ran at full speed and clotheslined three Ursa into a tree, impaling all of them with a giant burst of flame from her aura infused strike.

“Nailed it!” she said to herself.

“Show off,” said a voice behind her.

“You know you love it,” Yang said, striding toward Blake.

She placed her hand on her hip and brought her close for a kiss. Blake felt a tongue running across her bottom lip but kept her mouth firmly closed, she didn’t want to get pulled into an impromptu make out session, especially when Ruby and Weiss were right around the…

“Eww Sis! Do you really have to kiss in front of me?”

Yang broke away and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“You seem to spend a lot of time ogling your partner now,” Weiss chimed in.

“I was not ogling! I was… Admiring. If you had a partner this hot, you would do the same.”

“Hey!” Ruby grumpily remarked.

“Sorry Rubes but it’s true.”

Blake walked away from Yang with a small smile, and just a tinge of blush on her face.

Although they were fairly sure that they had eliminated all of the Grimm as per mission guidelines, the team decided to split up and do a final sweep of the area to save time.

Yang was at the edge of her section and did not find any signs of Grimm. It was very quiet. She was about to turn back when she thought she heard something, more like felt something like a puff of air on the back of her ear. Out of instinct, her body reacted on its own and she ducked her head in time to see a red coloured disc like wave slice cleanly through several trees, making them fall over in front of her.

Yang turned around and saw a man with a white mask, bright red hair streaked with brown, dressed in a black suit. He was casually holding a long sword, letting the blood red blade rest languidly over his shoulder.

“Who are you?”

The man smiled sadistically and swung his sword across his chest sending out another red wave that sliced through a few more trees. Yang could see that it wasn’t going to hit her and didn’t flinch. He was just trying to scare her.

“Adam Taurus,” he said in low raspy voice.

Why did that name sound familiar? Yang scanned her mind for where she would have heard it before.

“Perhaps you have heard of me, from that traitor Blake Belladonna.”

“Don’t you dare say another word about Blake!” Yang yelled, eyes turning bright crimson, and raising her gauntlets.

Her reaction only spurred Adam on more. He leaned in menacingly, showing several white teeth through a smile that looked more like a grimace.

“Oh it appears that I’ve hit a nerve. Are you two in love?” he asked sarcastically.

Yang glared at him angrily but didn’t answer.

“That kiss certainly was entertaining.”

_Shit, he was watching?_

“Did she ever tell you about us?”

Yang didn’t like how he said the word ‘us.’ In fact she already disliked a number of things about him, from his beady red eyes, evil looking smile, to his arrogant attitude. She tried to remember what had Blake said about him that one time at Mountain Glenn. A former partner, a mentor?

“We were lovers once… Very intense to say the least,” he continued.

Yang hated the way he smiled like he was remembering a fond memory, she wanted to personally wipe it off his face. Hearing enough she went barreling toward him head on. Metal clashed with metal and sparks flew as Adam blocked a straight punch with his sword.

Yang unloaded shot after shot with Ember Celica which Adam dodged by rolling to the side. She lunged at him again with an overhead strike but was blocked again, and found herself on the defensive as Adam swung his blade with surgical precision at her open spots.

She had just blocked a particularly hard slash with both her gauntlets, forearms shaking and feet sliding backward as he pressed forward with his blade.

“I hope you like sloppy seconds…” he whispered tauntingly.

That was it! Yang eyes widened and she exploded, her aura forming a giant flame around her body. Adam went stumbling back from the force but recovered quickly as Yang lashed out angrily at him, wild haymakers, vicious hooks, all technique thrown out the window.

Yang was fighting out of pure rage, seeing nothing but red, and Adam took advantage of this, landing slashes on her upper arms and chest. Her aura was depleting, and the cuts bled but she didn’t care, the only thing on her mind was to hurt, maim, and kill.

The flames were lower now, and her strikes were getting sluggish. Adam saw his opening and spun around lightning fast with the intention to slice the top of her head off. But instead of hitting flesh and bone, it hit a black blade. The force of his strike still managed to push through and hit Yang’s forehead opening a gash, but it was significantly less deadly than it would have been.

Yang fell back, seeing stars, as Blake slashed at Adam with Gambol Shroud. They broke off after a loud clash of blades and stared at each other.

“Blake how nice to see you…”

“What the hell do you want Adam!?” she asked flatly.

He paused and became serious. “I want what’s mine… You.”

Blake winced. “… I’m not yours… Not anymore!”

Yang broke out of her daze at the sound of Blake’s voice. _Anymore?_

Adam looked ready to say something else, but was interrupted when he was forced to block sniper rounds and an ice shard aimed at his chest. Ruby and Weiss were standing behind Blake holding their weapons.

“This isn’t over…” he said and sent another red wave forcing the girls to duck as he retreated.

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!” Yang said as she got to her feet.

She was about to take off after him, but was stopped by Blake holding tightly her from behind.

“Blake, LET GO.”

The ominous tone her voice scared Blake but she held on tighter, burying her face in her back. “I can’t… I can’t let you go after him. He’s dangerous. He’ll hurt or kill you. He’s killed so many before…”

Yang felt Blake shaking against her. She never heard her sound so afraid before, like she would break into a million pieces if she left.  
With an inhuman howl, she slammed her fist into the ground creating a massive crater around them.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!!”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yang refused to give details about the fight with Adam and had told everyone that she needed some time alone. Her wounds were patched up hours ago and she was sitting silently on Blake’s bunk staring absentmindedly out the window at the early evening sky.

Blake was worried about her, she could tell that she was still seething on the inside, and the silence was especially unsettling coming from her. She paused before opening the door, figuring that she had given Yang enough time alone before stepping in.

Yang avoided her eyes when she sat next to her and the silence was palpable.

Blake waited for a few moments before softly asking, “What did he say to you?”

Yang took in a long steadying breath through the nose and let it out.

“During the fight… He said that he had a relationship with you…” Yang finally met her eyes, her lilac gaze simmering with anger. “A sexual one.” The word was so bitter in her mouth, but it was a nicer way of putting it, _‘Sloppy seconds,’ what an asshole…_

“…Oh.”

Yang stared at her, was that all she was going to say? She remembered the discomfort she felt when she confessed that she wasn’t a virgin. Blake didn’t say anything at that time.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yang asked with an unfamiliar edge to her voice.

Yang had hook ups, boyfriends and girl friends but they were far from serious, not even close to love. From the way Blake talked about him or rather the way she specifically not talked about him, Yang could tell that they had some deep connection. The thought of them being intimate together was like a knife twisting in her chest.

‘Why?’ Blake thought, feeling her own anger flare. _That question, why?_

“Because I was ashamed!” she burst out.

She clenched her fist. Such a twisted thing it was, born from desperation and loneliness. He was older, took advantage of naiveté, made her do things she knew were wrong. She was already passing judgment on herself on a daily basis, and she didn’t need any more judgment from anyone else.

“But I’m not going to apologize to you for things that happened before I even met you!” Blake snapped.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

“I just don’t understand how you could have been with someone like him…” Yang wondered out loud, voice sounding hollow.

“Of course you don’t Yang!” Blake yelled. “You don’t know what it was like for me back then… I was alone, completely alone. No parents, no siblings, no family. I had no one except him! I thought he loved me… But it turned out he was just using me, turning me into a monster like him, just as cruel as the ones we were supposed to be fighting against!”

Blake stared at Yang for a response but she just sat there in complete shock.

“I didn’t think you would understand,” Blake said, tears stinging her eyes as she ran towards the door.

Yang’s mind screamed at her, _go after you idiot!_ She sprinted forward, and managed to slam the door shut before Blake was able to escape. She stood there, hunched over with her arm extended against the door, breathing heavily.

“You’re right… I don’t understand. I always had Ruby and my dad even though he kind of checked out for a few years… I don’t know what it was like for you growing up… All the pain you must have went through… But I do know that I will never leave you!”

Yang looked up at Blake with tears flowing silently down her face. Blake had never seen Yang cry before. She was always the strong one, putting up a happy front for everyone else.

“I love you and I will never leave you! You won’t ever be alone again,” Yang promised, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Blake sobbed uncontrollably as Yang repeated the words “I love you” over and over.

Yang didn’t hear the words from Blake but she felt them against her chest, and it was enough. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was an emotionally heavy chapter. I figured I would get it out now before tomorrow's episode where there is a good chance that there will be a confrontation with Adam.


	22. Don't Die Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy moment with the bees.

Yang was running frantically on the street, looking everywhere for Blake. She spied a dark figure sitting limply against a concrete wall in the alley with debris all around.

“Blake!”

Yang ran to her and gasped when she saw an arrow sticking out of Blake’s thigh.

“What happened? Was it Cinder?”

Blake nodded.

“That bitch! How bad is it?”

“Well it looks like it missed all the major arteries or else I would have bled to death by now,” Blake said lightly.

A look of horror spread across Yang’s face. “Don’t say that,” she said seriously.

Blake looked at Yang for any sign of injuries. She had a few bleeding cuts around her forehead that made it look like she was wearing a bloody tiara, but other than that she looked okay.

“What about you?” Blake asked, pushing some blonde hair out of her face.

Yang shooed her hand away, more concerned with her. “I’m fine. I beat the ice cream bitch this time,” she smiled. “Ruby and Weiss went after Cinder.”

“I think I wounded her, on her right arm, that’s why her aim was so bad,” Blake said remembering that Cinder only shot to kill.

“Yesss… Great job babe! But I’d better go help them, who knows what that crazy bitch will do.”

“Take me with you, I can still shoot with Gambol Shroud.”

Yang’s cheerful demeanor diminished ever so slightly and Blake could tell she was about to tell her no.

“I can still help!” she insisted. “You need someone to watch your back.” 

“Sorry kitten, I know you hate getting left out of a fight, but I think you should stay here… I’m a little low on reserves right now… I won’t be able to carry you…”

Blake wanted to argue but she knew deep down that she would be putting them both in danger if she went with her.

“Okay fine… But none of this reckless self-sacrificing hero bullshit, got it?”

“No hero bullshit, got it,” Yang repeated with her trademark smile.

“And um…” Blake averted her eyes. “… Don’t die okay? I can’t… I can’t really live without you,” she admitted in a small voice.

Yang beamed at her. “I’m not going to die silly! There’s still so much to do. I want it all… The house, the white picket fence, the dog,” Well maybe not the dog she thought, seeing the look of disgust on Blake’s face. Yang smiled and tilted her head so their eyes could meet. “I want the fairy tale happy ending… The hero always gets the princess y’know?”

Blake laughed and wondered in what alternate universe where she, dark and broody belladonna, would be the princess. If anything, Yang was the princess, blonde, bright, and shining.

“Just be careful.”

“I will.”

Yang started leaning in for a kiss.

“Yang don’t, you’re kind of sweaty and bloody right now—mmm…”

Blake could smell the sweat on her skin, feel her chapped lips, and she could taste the rusty flavor of blood in her mouth, but like all their kisses together, it was perfect.

“I love you,” Blake said.

“I love you too.” And with a wink, Yang took off running.

Blake let out a worried sigh. Her princess was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite chapters to write. I don't know, I just liked it :)


	23. Absence Makes The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake misses Yang.

Blake was sitting on her bed across from a laptop with an image of her girl friend talking animatedly on the screen.

“And then he’s like, ‘you better drop your weapons,’ and I’m like, ‘no w-ay’ and then I went ka boom, bam, bam, bam!”

Blake smiled as Yang continued to make a series of sound effects with punching motions to describe the fight.

“And then I said, ‘that’s why you don’t mess with Yang Xiao Long!’” She grinned and gestured proudly to herself with her thumb. “So… Anything new at Beacon?”

Blake leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand. “Hmm, nothing much. Weiss got 95% on the last Grimm Anatomy test and threw a hissy fit that she didn’t get 100%. I think Ruby is trying to set a record on how many cookies she can eat before bed. Yeah that’s about it.”

“What about you?... Do you miss me?”

Blake gave her a scathing look.

“You know the answer to that already.”

“I know but I just wanna hear you say it.”

Blake sighed. “I miss you Yang…” With all my heart.

She remembered the uncomfortable conversation they had before she left.

///////

**Flash Back**

_They were sitting on her bunk in silence, fingers interlaced and looking down at their feet._

_“It’ll just be a couple of months,” Yang said._

_Blake scoffed. A couple of months away from Yang might as well be a lifetime for her._

_“This hurts me too…”_

_“Then don’t go,” Blake said quickly._

_“Blake… It’s my mom…”_

_Yang had reunited with her mom Raven after the final battle with Cinder. It turned out she was a secret operative who infiltrated the White Fang at the highest level. She had left because it was too dangerous for her to be near them. If her cover was blown, her enemies wouldn’t hesitate to kill her family._

_There were so many things to talk about but Raven’s job didn’t’ allow for time off. She had gotten the okay from Ozpin to take Yang on mission with her so they could reconnect. The mission would be counted as field experience for graduation, and would make up for any course work that Yang would miss. Everything would work out for everyone, everyone except Blake._

_“You said you would never leave me.” She knew it was unbelievably selfish but she couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth._

_Blake winced when she saw how Yang visibly wilted._

_“I’m not leaving you. I made you a promise, and I meant it. I just… I need to do this… You know what this means to me.”_

_Blake knew. It was a wound, an open throbbing wound that needed healing. But, it didn’t it didn’t make it any less hard. She stood up and their hands came apart._

_“I understand.” Blake took a step back when Yang reached for her again. “I just need some time.”_

_“Oh… Okay.”_

_///////_

_Blake was gathering her combat gear for a training session in the simulation room, when Weiss came in from breakfast._

_“You really are an idiot Belladonna,” Weiss stated bluntly._

_“W-what?” Blake asked, clearly surprised by the outburst._

_“Yang’s leaving in an hour and you have been avoiding her all week. Aren’t you going to at least say goodbye?”_

_Blake stayed silent. She hated goodbyes, they were much too painful._

_“I have to go,” Blake said shortly, picking up her gear and walking past her. She heard Weiss’ exasperated sigh as the door closed._

_What did Weiss know anyways? What was she going to do? Say farewell to her love so she could go off to who knows where and get hurt?_

_Blake sighed and headed to the training area._

_///////_

_“Take care Rubes,” Yang said as she pulled her sister into a bone crushing hug._

_“Weiss.”_

_Weiss held out her hand for a hand shake, but Yang grabbed it and pulled her into a hug as well. “C’mon princess, we’ve been on a team for almost four years now.”_

_Yang’s airship was just landing at the Beacon docks._

_“So where’s Blake?” Yang asked, trying to sound casual._

_Ruby and Weiss exchanged a look._

_“She’s at a training simulation. Ms. Goodwitch told her to complete it today,” Weiss said. It was a lie and she knew it._

_Yang nodded like she understood, although she couldn’t quite hide the disappointment she felt. I guess she’s still mad…_

_“Well, tell her that I love her and that I’ll call her.”_

_Ruby frowned. She should be telling Blake that herself but she replied in a chipper tone anyways, “Sure.”_

_Yang turned and headed toward the ramp that was descending down. She heard the sound of fast approaching steps, quiet at first, but gradually increasing in volume as they got closer. Yang had just turned around to look when she felt a weight slam into her, nearly taking her off balance. Blake was embracing her tightly._

_“You have to call me every day,” she ordered. “And if you get hurt, I’ll kill you.”_

_Gee Blake, way to put it, Yang thought, but the comment made her immensely happy nonetheless._

_“I will.”_

_Blake kissed her hard on the mouth and silently thought, I’m not saying goodbye, you better come back to me._

///////

**Present**

“I miss you too kitten. I’ll be home soon. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Raven said she would split the lien for this mission 50/50 with me, ~so I’ll have a surprise for you when I get back~.”

“Yang, you don’t have to get me anything. I just want you back in one piece.”

“I promise you’ll like it, but enough about that. Wanna have some video sex?” Yang playfully asked, pushing her breasts together toward the camera.

Blake blushed. “Really Yang? Your mom could walk in at any second.”

“Okay, okay, fine. A kiss then?”

“Fine.” Blake glanced around the room out of reflex even though she was alone. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. They both leaned in toward the camera and kissed the lens.

Yang giggled with the biggest smile on her face, like she couldn’t believe she got Blake to do it either. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Click. The call was over, and Blake’s world got just a little bit dimmer.


	24. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hot, madly in love people see each other after two months apart. Fluff and Smut. Enjoy or skip if you want.

Blake waited anxiously at the Beacon airship docks, her left hand across her chest gripping her upper right arm. The airship was just landing, Yang was coming home today after two months of being away. When the cargo doors lifted, Blake could see her standing there, shining as bright as the sun, smile firmly affixed to her face.

She let Ruby have her turn first, watching her jump into the blonde brawler’s arms and getting swung around like a rag doll. Then a much more subdued display with Weiss, just an affectionate clap on the back that made her stumble forward a step. And then it was her turn.

Blake walked up to Yang without a word and wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes and breathing deep. She looked like Yang, she smelled like Yang, she felt like Yang.

The blonde rested her head on top of Blake’s and sighed happily.

“Hey…” she whispered.

“Hey…”

Blake thought she heard Ruby clear her throat and mumble something about giving them some time alone, her voice barely registering to her in the moment.

They just held each other for a long time, enjoying the warmth and closeness that they had been missing for so long. Blake pulled back a little and ran her hands over the outline of Yang’s face, her amber eyes scanning for any sign of injury while Yang grinned goofily at her.

Yang couldn’t wait any longer. She tilted Blake’s chin up for a kiss, slow and soft, relatively chaste compared to the others that they had shared before, just a taste of what was to come. Blake ended the kiss and placed several light pecks to her upper lip, mouths gently nestling together and their eyes locking after each one.

Then the lust set in, bubbling up to the surface like a newly cracked bottle of soda. Blake grabbed her hand and they ran all the way to the dorm. She fumbled with her scroll and the door lock, getting unbelievably distracted with Yang’s warm breath on her neck.

Finally it opened and they stumbled in, slamming the door behind them. Blake knew it would be empty. She had made the request to have the room to themselves beforehand, and she was glad she did because their mouths crashed together, Yang undoing the buttons of her vest, only breaking the kiss to yank it off with her white shirt right over her head.

Blake wrenched open Yang’s leather jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. The belt was next, her fingers frantically clawing at the buckle until it came off and dropped to floor. Yang tore off her yellow tank top pushed her against the desk, and Blake was afraid for a second that she wanted to do it on the hard plane of wood. Her back ached terribly the last time they did it there, but thankfully Yang only leaned her against it so she could roll down her shorts and stockings, a devilish smile on her face as she did so.

A few more deft tugs and they were freed from the confines of their remaining clothing. Yang yanked up her legs around her waist and carried her to the bed like she weighed nothing at all. After giving both her nipples a warm wet suck with her mouth, she hooked her knees over her shoulders and slid down between her thighs until they were cupping her ears.

“Hey… I wanted to top…” Blake protested.

“Sorry but I think I need this more than you. I really missed my kitty’s kitty,” Yang said waggling her eyebrows.

Blake groaned. “I can’t believe you said that---mmm!”

Yang started applying broad licks along the length of her wet folds, narrowing the tip of her tongue to a point and flicking upward when she got to her clit. She could feel Blake squirming beneath her, fingers in her hair and her thighs clamping tightly around her head.

Blake came with a whimper, and Yang gratefully swallowed the gush of fluid that followed, relishing the slightly salty mix of sweetness and tang that reminded her of ripe plums. Yang kept going with her licks, she had never been so hungry before, literally starving for Blake in her entirety.

Blake shivered uncontrollably, her teeth clacking together. “S-Stop,” she stuttered.

Yang immediately pulled back, afraid that she had done something wrong, but relaxed when Blake smiled softly at her.

“I’m just a little sensitive right now.”

Yang smiled and crawled up the bed with her hands on either side of her face.

“You came so fast. I barely got started.”

Blake blushed. “Two months, Yang. What did you expect?”

She put her hand on Yang’s chest and pushed her down beside her, effectively switching their positions. She kissed her neck and then down to the inside of her breasts, breathing in deep that sweet coconut scent that turned her on so much. Blake nipped and sucked at her skin, tongue laving over the bite marks she left, and smiling at the sound of Yang’s quickening breaths.

Her hands trailed down her sides, and that’s when she felt it, three lines of raised uneven flesh under her left breast. She opened her eyes to examine the imperfection.

“Is this new?” But Blake already knew the answer. “What did I say about getting hurt?” she asked.

“Um… Not to?” Yang said sheepishly. “I got ambushed by a dozen Beowolves and was low on aura at the time.”

Blake had a frown on her face as her fingers gently traced the shape of the scars.

“Hey,” Yang said reaching up to stroke her cheek. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

Blake nuzzled her head into her touch before dropping down to kiss her hard and deep, almost desperately, as if to confirm that fact. She slipped two fingers in, and felt Yang gasp against her mouth.

Fingers pumping in and out and her tongue drawing tiny circles on her clit, the blonde brawler didn’t last very long either.

“I guess we both have to work on our stamina,” Yang laughed after she recovered enough to speak.

“Two months, Yang,” Blake repeated.

They lay together lazily with their hips locked like puzzle pieces and their legs intertwined, talking about everything that had happened in the last two months. They laughed, smiled, teared up when they talked about how much they missed each other which Yang was quick to remedy with a funny face or joke. They talked until the sun went down and there was no more light streaming through the windows, happy and content to be in each other’s presence once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man that finale killed me. For some alleviation, read my other fic 'Coming to Terms'? Or for more feels, watch my video tribute to Blake and Yang? Google 'Bumbleby Make It To Me' to find on youtube or tumblr. Thanks everyone!


	25. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Let's feel good, you want to?

Graduation day. After all the hard work over the last four years, they finally graduated as a team. Ruby was the youngest, Weiss was the smartest, Blake was the stealthiest, and Yang was the strongest

Blake could hardly believe it. Even the leathery roll of parchment in her hand didn’t seem real, her name written in dark gold on her huntress certificate with top honours.

They threw their caps into the night air after the ceremony ended, Yang stealing a kiss when the fireworks started.

The next day would be their last at Beacon, most of it occupied with packing, cleaning, and goodbyes to friends with promises to see each other again one day. The airship that would be taking them away from Beacon for the foreseeable future was arriving in a couple of hours. Blake and Yang would be heading to Patch to stay with her father for a couple of weeks until they found a place of their own.

With their luggage packed up and already at the docks, the pair decided to take one last walk around the school grounds before they left.

They walked by the great hall where they had all slept for the first night, Yang remembering the informal slumber party with the boys, and that moment where she had dragged her sister to talk to a mysterious dark haired girl reading a book.

“‘Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read— as _soon_ as you leave’” Yang reminisced out loud. “Wow you were so grouchy when we first met.”

“Did you hear yourself back then? ‘Duhh…I like your bow. It goes great with your pajamas.’” Blake said in a mocking caveman-like tone.

Yang laughed. “Haha, I guess you’re right, not exactly the smoothest pick up line.” She picked up a blade of grass. “Was it the best thing that happened in your life too?” Yang asked timidly, not looking at her.

“Of course,” Blake replied without hesitation. She sighed dreamily. “And following you in that forest was the best decision I ever made…”

Yang’s eyes widened at the admission. _Oops._ Blake had forgotten that she hadn’t shared that tidbit of information with her before.

“I knew it! I knew you followed me! So what was it? My good looks, my charming personality, my beautiful hair?” Yang asked waggling her eyebrows.

Blake scoffed. “Hardly. I was just impressed by your landing strategy. I figured you would make an adequate partner.”

“Adequate? Gee thanks Blake,” Yang said sarcastically.

Blake smirked and kissed Yang on the cheek, effectively freezing her on the spot while she walked ahead. Yang touched her cheek with her fingers, and quickly ran to catch up with her. It was embarrassing that Blake still had the power to fluster her at will.

They passed by the dining hall.

“Oh man that food fight, I had lemon meringue stuck in my ear for a week!”

“Ew,” Blake quipped.

They stopped at the Beacon academy statue of the two hunters standing over a Beowolf. The place Blake ran to when she had inadvertently revealed her faunus heritage amid barbs of venom exchanged with her teammate that awful night. Yang squeezed her hand silently.

They walked by the ball room where they had their first dance.

“I think that’s when I started falling in love you,” Yang said softly. “You should have came to the dance with me…”

“I know,” Blake whispered.

The sun was starting to set. They would have to get back to the docks soon, but Yang wanted to make one last stop at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. This was where the initiation began, young, hot-blooded would-be huntsmen and huntresses flung into the air and into the unknown. This was where they watched the sunset together for the first time, holding each other close and feeling like everything was right in the world.

They came here often for their dates. Blake was still amazed that the scene could still take her breath away after all this time. She didn’t really pay attention when Yang bent down to one knee adjust her boot, too caught up in the interweaving colours of the sky as the sun set. But after a while, she noticed from her peripheral that Yang still hadn’t gotten back up.

Blake looked down and saw an open black velvet box containing a white gold ring with a brilliant canary yellow diamond set between two smaller black diamonds. She froze.

Yang cleared her throat. Her face was red and her hands were trembling, a thousand flecks of light dancing across her skin reflected from each facet of the diamond. It was dazzling, the only word for it.

“Blake, the past few years since we’ve been together have been the best of my life. You’re my anchor in this crazy world, you still my heart, you balance me, and make me better in every way possible.” Yang sucked in a shaky breath as tears began streaming down her face, and Blake wanted nothing more than to kiss those tears away.

 _Don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry._ Blake couldn’t help it, tears started flowing and she didn’t bother to wipe them away.

“I want to spend my life with you and love you with every ounce of my being for the rest of my days.” Yang struggled to keep her emotions in check, her voice cracking and wavering after each word. “Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?”

Blake wrapped her hands around Yang’s and brought her up so they were staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Yes. Yes! A thousand times, _yes_!”

Yang’s face lit up with the widest grin possible. She slipped the ring on her finger and whirled Blake around by the waist, beautiful melodic giggles echoing from her throat. They exchanged a sweet kiss, Yang still holding Blake in her arms.

Then another sound filled the air, a rousing applause as Ruby, Weiss, team JNPR and CFVY came forward from the tree line, clapping their hands together.

“Congratulations!” they all yelled in unison.

The newly engaged couple beamed at their friends.

“I’m so glad you said yes,” Yang whispered in her ear. “It would have been really awkward if you didn’t.”

Blake kissed her, deep and soft. “You dummy, did you think there could be any other answer?”

Yang shook her head and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story! If you have a sec, could you leave a comment or review? I would love to hear what people think about the story so far. I'm still a little new to this writing thing (it's been over ten years since I've written anything), so any feedback would be extremely helpful!


	26. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the start of some domesticated bees.

It was late in the day when all the boxes were moved in. Yang and Blake had found a small brick house on the east side of Vale. Huntressing was high risk work, and it paid well. They were able to get a mortgage from the bank with a down payment gifted from Yang’s father which Blake insisted they would pay back when they were able.

Yang gave the moving boys a tip for their efforts, and they could barely put two words together, completely enamoured with goofy smiles plastered on their flushed faces. It was a common effect for a lot people around Yang, everyone just seemed to gravitate to her, male and female alike.

Blake’s aversion to eye contact and blunt style of talking was usually enough to keep potential suitors away, compared to Yang who got hit on everywhere she went, on mission, the store, the gym, _everywhere_. It was happening at such a high frequency that Blake wanted her fiancé to wear a ring too, but Yang just shrugged it off saying that Blake had nothing to worry about and that it would probably get damaged with the force of her punches, a point that Blake couldn’t contest.

It was getting close to dinner time, and the black and yellow pair were hungry and exhausted.

“So… Order pizza?” Blake asked.

“Pizza?! No way, it’s our first night in our house, I’ll cook something.”

Blake quirked an eyebrow. “You know how to cook?”

For four years at Beacon, the team was treated to gourmet meals on a daily basis, there was never any need to even set foot into a kitchen.

“Yeah of course! I cooked a lot for Ruby when we were growing up.”

“Okay,” Blake said, still not completely convinced that she was up for the task.

Blake rummaged around the boxes until she found the one containing their kitchen things. At Yang’s request, she took the wok out and placed on the stove while Yang started chopping broccoli, carrots, and beef on the cutting board. Blake couldn’t help but watch her work, admiring the way her lilac eyes gazed down in concentration, how her long dark blonde lashes fluttered against her cheek bones, wondering how it was possible that they didn’t get tangled with each blink.

A half hour later the meal was made; beef and broccoli stir fry over rice, heavy on the oyster sauce. They sat on the floor with their bowls and chopsticks, the chairs and table of their dining set still wrapped in plastic from the delivery earlier that morning. Yang watched intently as Blake took her first bite. She savoured the taste in her mouth and let out a pleased hum. It was delicious.

“I’m thoroughly impressed, Yang.” She reached out and stroked her forearm affectionately.

Yang clapped her hands together, “Yes! Success!”

After dinner, Blake was washing the dishes in the sink, forearms deep in the warm sudsy water as Yang dried with a tea towel. A stray splash wet the bottom of Yang’s yellow tank top.

“Blake, you got me that time.”

“Oops, sorry.”

They continued washing and drying. After a minute, another splash landed on the curve of her chest, wetting the top of the fabric. Yang looked up at Blake who seemed to be _so focused_ on her task of washing dishes, and then went back to drying.

 _Splash_. This time warm dishwater soaked a lock of Yang’s golden hair, suds dripping off the ends, and Blake couldn’t hide mirth dancing in her eyes. Yang lunged at her but she scampered away, laughing as she ran up the stairs.

“You are so dead Belladonna!”

Yang caught up with her and tackled her to the hardwood floor just outside the bedroom. She tried to pin her wrists but Blake dragged her down for a kiss. Fits of wild laughter escaped their mouths between kisses as they wrestled, feeling deliriously happy.

“Bed,” Blake gasped as Yang slipped a hand under her shirt.

“Nah, too far… Besides, I think we have to christen the hallway anyways.”

“Good point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week I asked and boy did I receive, thanks everyone who took the time to leave a comment! It totally made my day reading all the kind reviews and comments people left. Oh and by the way, this story isn't over yet! I'm planning on having at least 5 more chapters before it is done, so stay tuned :)


	27. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloped. A few different themes are covered here.

Blake was getting deliciously rocked, hands and knees on the crumpled bed sheets, warm fingers gripping her hips, making love like a pair of wild animals. She stared at the single gold band adorning her ring finger, surprised at how such a simple thing could mean so much.

They had eloped. Signed the papers at the Vale city hall office, left a voice message on Ruby’s scroll, and boarded an airship to Vacuo that same day. Blake wondered what the transport security’s reaction would have been if they had checked their luggage and seen the special addition they had brought with them to spice things up.

But the random comical thought quickly evaporated as Blake’s mind suddenly went blank and a low guttural moan erupted from deep inside her. Her body clenched and relaxed in a familiar repetition as she climaxed.

After a moment, Blake felt a pair of slightly larger hands, one with a matching gold band, come to rest atop her hands, and a pair of heavy round breasts pressed into her back, Yang’s body completely melded on to hers. They held the position for a little while longer, breathing heavily in tandem before Yang pushed aside her hair and placed a warm kiss to the nape of her neck.

Blake felt the cool air from the air conditioned room flow over her sweaty back leaving goose bumps in its wake as Yang carefully withdrew, undoing the straps and sauntering completely naked over to the mini fridge to retrieve two bottles of water. Blake watched the late morning light cascading down her shoulders, soft glows and shadows accentuating every dip and curve, every part that belonged to _her_.

“Here, I think you need this,” Yang said with a wink, plopping down beside her.

A tinge of pink coloured Blake’s cheeks. “Thanks,” she said and took a long sip. “So… What do you want to do today?”

Yang chuckled. “You,” she answered, nuzzling her neck.

Blake rolled her eyes. She had walked into that one.

“Yang, we have sex all the time.”

“So? We’re constummating the marriage.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve consummated the marriage like fifty times already.” Blake said, ignoring her mispronunciation. “We came all the way here. I’d like to see something other than the inside of the hotel room for a change.”

“Mmmm. You’re right. You’re always right.” Yang conceded. She smiled. “Wifey.”

 _Wife_. The word sent a pleasant tingle up Blake’s spine. “Wife. Yang Xiao Long, my wife.” Blake tasted the word, sweet and velvety in her mouth.

A tingle went through Yang’s body as well and she beamed at her. “Blake Belladonna, my wife.”

Blake stroked the hair out her face, fingers tracing the dimples of her broad smile.

“One more time in the shower?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Insatia-what?”

Blake shook her head and smiled. “Never mind.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They showered the sweat and stickiness off their bodies and put on their swim suits, Blake in a black bikini with a sheer black t-shirt over top, and Yang in a bright yellow bikini with no cover up. _If you got it, flaunt it,_ Yang thought. They grabbed a couple towels and headed to the beach that was connected to the resort. It was beautiful, the sand was white and the water was an ethereal shade of azure. Blake settled herself on a dark blue lounge chair under an umbrella, sunglasses on and book in hand while Yang walked along the shore with her legs in the water.

After about ten minutes, Blake could hear the blonde calling for her.

“Blaaake! Come on in, the water’s great!”

Blake sighed, and reluctantly made her way to her wife. _So much for finishing that book_. She waded in the water up to her thighs, and Yang smiled at her, running the back of her knuckles lightly up and down her arm. She noticed Blake glancing at the water apprehensively.

“What’s wrong?” Yang asked.

“I’m just not the best swimmer.”

“You never took lessons?”

“We weren’t really allowed at public pools...”

The reaction was immediate, Yang’s expression grew hard as she stared angrily off in the distance, like she wanted to go back in time and kick someone’s ass. “Those bastards…”

Blake mentally smacked herself. What a way to ruin the mood, talking about faunus discrimination. She took Yang’s chin in her hands and turned her head side to side so that she would look at her. “Hey… Things are a lot better now. Especially now that I am with you.”

The anger was still there though. _How dare they treat people like that, how dare they treat Blake like that_. Yang only relaxed when Blake kissed her softly on the lips. A chaste one was enough, they would do so much more behind closed doors later.

“Don’t worry,” Yang said finally. “I’ll save you if you drown,”

“I know you would.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Eventually they walked back to the resort to hang out by the pool so Yang could get some drinks as she worked on her tan. Yang was off getting a refill of a fruity slushy concoction when a beach ball rolled up and came to a stop at the foot of Blake’s lounge chair. A little blonde haired girl around six years of age came skipping after it.

Blake smiled and handed her the ball. “Here you go.”

“Thank-you,” the girl said in a sing song voice. “You’re really pretty.”

“Why, thank you.”

“I like your ears. Purple is my favourite colour. Can you hear things from faraway?”

Blake reflexively glanced upward at her ears as they twitched. She had stopped wearing the bow a long time ago during her third year of Beacon.

“Sometimes, if I’m concentrating.”

“So cool!” the girl exclaimed. “Anyways I better get back to mom and dad, bye!”

“Bye,” Blake said giving her one last smile.

She lay back on her chair intent on getting back to her book, but saw Yang standing there with two drinks in her hand, smiling at her.

“You’d make a great mom.”

The compliment caught Blake off guard. “What?”

“You’d make a great mom,” Yang said more insistently.

“Yang, you know that’s not possible.”

“Why not? Science and technology makes a lot of things possible.”

Blake scoffed. “Having the kid of some random sperm donor? No thanks.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “I heard they’re working on this new procedure, where they isolate the genetic material from one egg and insert it into a donor sperm to fertilize the other egg or vice versa. It would basically allow same sex couples to have kids if it works.”

Blake’s mouth hung open surprise, it certainly didn’t sound like something Yang had just heard in passing. “You’ve been researching this.”

Yang grinned at her. “Of course! No harm in thinking about the future,” she said with a wink.

Blake cracked open her book and leaned back on her chair. “Fine, I’d consider it...” She looked Yang straight in the eye. “But only if I can have _your_ baby.”

Yang shivered, feeling a warmth spread through her chest when Blake said she wanted to have her child. _How did I get so lucky?_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Night had fallen in Vacuo, after relaxing the whole day away by the pool, the newly married couple decided to go to one of the dance clubs located on the resort. They stood leaning over the balcony rails, watching young tourists crammed shoulder to shoulder, moving to the music on the dance floor. The loud music was slightly grating on Blake’s faunus ears, but overall the atmosphere was pleasant and relaxed with a hint of electricity through the air.

Yang looked longingly at the bar where a group of people were doing shots. Blake touched her arm, silently giving her permission.

“Just don’t drink too much.”

Yang smiled her megawatt grin, affectionately patting Blake on the bum as walked over to the bar. Loud cheers from the vicinity followed shortly, as Yang started partaking in the festivities. She could make friends with anyone, a trait Blake envied. She never met anyone as open and honest as Yang, someone who freely advertized their weaknesses and faults and had people love her all the more for it.

Blake was content to people watch, she loved seeing Yang happy. She would never be one of those wives who didn’t allow their partner to be who they were. Partners, that’s what they were in every sense of the word, equals, complements who made each other better in every way possible.

Later that night, Yang would join her again and together they would drift down to the dance floor. Yang held her close, beer bottle in one hand, and the other slung across the front of Blake’s body on her hip, feeling her movement. Blake leaned into her, warm and comfortable in her embrace, she couldn’t resist administering a few subtle well-placed grinds against her hips, feeling Yang’s grip tighten greedily after each one.

“I have the hottest girl here,” Yang whispered in her ear.

Hearing that possessive note in Yang’s voice made Blake shiver. _The hell with it_ , she thought as she turned around and captured Yang’s mouth with her own, not giving a damn who saw. Faunus-human, girl-on-girl, who the fuck cares? She was with her wife, the one she was unequivocally bound to forever in love.

And so, even later that night when the sun was set to rise in a couple hours, Blake half-carried, half-dragged Yang back to their room, struggling to hold up her muscular frame.

“I told you not to drink so much,” Blake grumbled, as she stepped through the door.

“Sorry,” Yang hiccupped.

She lay her on the bed, Yang’s eyes already starting to close. Blake let out a mildly exasperated breath, and was about to turn away when Yang grabbed her hand.

“We can still do it,” she said, trying but failing to sit up.

“Yang, you’re completely wasted.”

“I still want to.”

Blake smiled, and crawled into bed, cuddling beside her. “One night’s not going to kill us.”

Yang nuzzled her neck. “You’re right,” she mumbled half-asleep. “You’re always right… I love you…”

 _Love you too, you goof_ , Blake thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys aren't too disappointed that I didn't do a wedding chapter, Blake and Yang always seemed to me to be the type to elope, the pragmatic and free spirited people that they are :P


	28. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the title, to the future here we go.

Yang was folding laundry with her ear buds in, listening to an upbeat dance-pop playlist on her scroll that was tucked securely in the waistband of her gym shorts. She bobbed her head and swayed her hips to the beat as she folded the freshly dried clothes and stacked them in neat piles on the dresser. Yang had just come back from a four day long hunt and there was lots of laundry to do.

Blake wasn’t home yet, still at her day job at the Schnee Dust Company as the director of faunus-human relations. Things at the multi-national conglomerate had changed for the better when Weiss took over; she gave the faunus labour force fair wages and equal benefits. It went a long way to undo the years of hatred and mistreatment that had occurred between the two sides, but there was still a measure of distrust that had the potential to overflow into a revolt if left untempered.

She was surprised when Weiss offered her the job, but accepted right away. While Yang still enjoyed the excitement of the hunt, a thrill seeker through and through, Blake on the other hand, had no qualms about taking a 9 to 5 day job that didn’t require her skill with the blade. After a lifetime of fighting in the White Fang, it was a more than welcomed change of pace.

Blake had regular meetings with the faunus union leaders from quarries located in Vale and Atlas, addressing their concerns, and informing them about the new and positive direction the company was moving towards. It was good for her, she felt like she was finally making a real difference in the lives of her people.

Yang’s favourite part of the song was coming up, she grabbed a hair brush and stood in front of the full length mirror, lip syncing and dancing, just giving‘er. In another life she could have been a pop star… That is if she had the ability to sing two notes, the blonde brawler was hopelessly tone deaf.

So caught up in her air singing, she did not notice when a certain cat faunus casually leaned against the door frame, intently watching her performance. When Yang spun around in a flourish, her wide eyes and a startled stutter in her step were the only tells of her embarrassment. She recovered quickly though, picking up with the next beat and sauntering up to Blake with a broad smile on her face.

The blonde beauty grasped her by the hands and lead her to the front of bed where she unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks of her charcoal coloured business suit, all while moving her shoulders to the music. As much as she loved seeing her sexy wife in a suit that was cut so perfectly to her proportions, Yang enjoyed helping her out of it much more. After the pants were dropped, the jacket was next, leaving Blake in her grey dress shirt, the hem of it hanging past her hips.

Yang bade her to sit on the edge of the bed, nudging her knees apart with her hands as she whipped her long blonde hair around. Blake watched all of this with amusement glittering in her eyes and a slight blush to her cheeks as she was treated to an impromptu lap dance from her beautiful wife. Yang turned around to face her, leaning forward and staring seductively into her eyes as she loosened her black silk tie, pulling each end of the tie back and forth like a pulley around her neck.

Not content to just watch anymore, Blake tried to capture a kiss like a predator going for the kill, but Yang pulled away at the last second, their lips just barely brushing together. Yang wagged her index finger in mock disapproval; she wasn’t letting Blake have her dessert quite yet.

With one last spin and an exaggerated roll of her shoulders and hips, Yang tackled Blake into the bed, the both of them laughing as they fell on to the covers. Yang watched Blake as she laughed, the corners of her amber eyes crinkling and her mouth open in delight. _So damn beautiful_ , she thought.

After a while the laughter died down, and Blake noticed Yang quietly looking at her with a dreamy expression on her face.

“…What?” she asked.

Yang smiled contentedly, lilac eyes big and bright. “Nothing…” _I Just… Love you._

Blake returned her smile and nuzzled her nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss. She knew what she was thinking just by looking at her, they were always on the same wavelength. The amount of ‘I love you’s exchanged between the pair were enough to make even the sappiest person roll their eyes, but Blake never grew tired. _Love you_ , she thought stroking the blonde hair out of her wife's face.

“So… Are we gonna…?”

Yang playfully smacked her arm. “After you help me make dinner!” she said jumping out of the bed.

“Fine,” Blake sighed with a gleaming smile.


	29. A Loose End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself before reading this chapter, it might feel a bit like a rollercoaster.

“That’s happening inside _me_?” Blake asked incredulously as she stared at the ultrasound monitor, seeing a black and white image of a tiny baby with its eyes closed doing the ‘running man’ on the screen.

Yang squeezed her hand in reply.

They finally did it, went through the complicated procedure and fertilized one of Blake’s eggs with a modified sperm containing Yang’s chromosomes. It was a success, and now Blake was carrying Yang’s child.

“Would you like to know the sex of the baby?” the doctor asked.

Yang looked to Blake and after processing for a moment, the faunus nodded.

“It appears to be female.”

“A girl…” Yang breathed. She seemed to be on the verge of joyful tears as she smiled at Blake. “She has your nose, Blake!” Yang said pointing to an image of the baby’s blurry profile on the screen.

“Wow…” Blake whispered.

“Does everything look okay?” Yang asked, suddenly nervous. “Does she have all ten fingers and toes?”

“Everything looks fine,” the doctor said reassuringly.

They both let out a collective sigh of relief, and smiled at each other.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that evening, with the ultrasound picture of their 20 week old baby on the fridge, the pair lounged on the couch, Blake reading her novel as Yang played on her gaming system. Blake was just turning a page when she felt a sensation like a tiny bubble popping in her stomach. She assumed it was just gas at first, but then it happened again and her eyes widened with realization. Blake grabbed Yang’s hand off the controller and placed on it on her stomach.

“Blake--wha?”

Blake slowly moved her hand slightly to the left but Yang still didn’t feel anything. _Did I miss it_? Minutes passed, and Yang was about to move her hand away when she felt it, a tiny tap like a pinky finger flicking through the surface of Blake’s skin. A _kick_. Their baby was kicking.

“Do you feel that Blake?” she whispered.

Blake gazed serenely at her and nodded.

“A kick boxer…” Yang broke out in the widest grin possible. “Just like momma!”

They knew parental terms were going to be a little tricky with their situation. They decided Yang would be momma, and Blake would be mommy.  
Blake smirked to herself, if baby was going to take after Yang in the womb, she would definitely be in for some trouble.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The early morning light from the grey sky filtered through the blinds as Yang woke up bleary eyed to the sight of ebony hair and two violet cat ears, the occasional twitch brushing them against her chin. She glanced at the clock, five am, still too early to wake up yet. Yang pressed a kiss to Blake’s temple and rearranged her arms around her adorable baby bump, closing her eyes once again. This was how she liked to sleep, cradling her whole world in her arms.

The next time she woke up, she was alone in the bed. Yang could smell the earthy roasted aroma of coffee brewing from the kitchen as she stretched and padded barefoot down the stairs. Blake was at the stove flipping pancakes.

“Babe, why didn’t you wake me?” Yang asked wrapping her arms around her from behind.

“You just came back from a hunt a day ago, I figured you needed the extra rest,” Blake said quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek and turning back to the pan. “Oh shoot, I forgot to get eggs.”

“That’s okay, I can go pick them up,” Yang said sleepily, hand stifling a yawn.

Blake eyed Yang’s disheveled hair, wrinkled tank top and sleep shorts.

“I’ll just head to the store quickly. I’ll be back in ten minutes,” Blake said grabbing her jacket.

“Are you sure?”

“Yang, you’ve been treating me like I’m some fragile doll ever since you’ve been home. I’m pregnant not helpless.”

“I know, but you’re like... Carrying precious cargo,” she said gently rubbing Blake’s belly with a look of awe on her face.

Blake kissed her softly on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay…” Yang said, reluctantly letting go. “Drive safe, _wifey_.”

She heard the front door shut as she shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, stirring cream and sugar into the black steaming liquid. Yang was about to take a sip when she heard an approaching step on the tile behind her.

“Did you forget your keys again--”

Then there was another sound; the unmistakable click of the hammer getting pulled down on a hand gun.

“Put your hands up and turn around,” a gruff, oddly familiar voice ordered.

Yang slowly set her cup down on the counter and turned around. It was Adam, same spiky red hair, same bloodshot red eyes boring through a tarnished white Grimm mask. His black suit looked shabbier than before, faded with frayed edges.

“So it’s you,” Yang said, trying to sound nonchalant. “I was hoping you had crawled under a rock and died somewhere after that last battle with Cinder.”

“Shut up!” he snapped. “I haven’t forgotten about you or that traitor Belladonna, you two-bit whore!”

Yang struggled to keep her emotions under control, no one insults her wife and gets away with it. She took a moment to size him up, he looked haggard, he looked _crazy_.

“What do you want?”

“What I’ve always wanted! What’s mine! Blake!” he yelled.

“That’s it? That’s what you’ve been harbouring this all these years? You need to let go Adam. We’re married now, we have a life together, and we’ve started...” _A family_. Yang stopped herself short from saying it.

“That half-human abomination?!” Adam asked sneeringly. “She should have had my child!”

 _Easy Yang, don’t lose it now, he’s obviously bat shit insane_ , she told herself.

“But no matter, I’ll have her one way or another… Let’s see what happens when I take her precious love away. Now move,” he said pointing the gun straight at her.

“Where are we going?” _That’s it, keep this asshole talking_ , Yang thought as she was marched through the kitchen and out the front door with the gun pressed between her shoulder blades.

“Someplace where I’ll break you down within an inch of your life…” He smiled sadistically. “Then when I’m done with you… I’ll kill you in front of her.”

Yang didn’t show it but the prospect of that scenario frightened her to the core. There was too much on the line, she couldn’t let that happen.

They got to the back doors of a non-descript white van, the gun still pressed into to her back. Never let them take you to the second location, her huntress training ringing in her ears. It was now or never. Yang stomped Adam’s foot as hard as she could and threw her head back against his face, shattering his mask. She whipped around and tried to wrest the gun from his hand but he held fast, refusing to let go.

The back of Yang’s head was throbbing, the blow had hurt Yang almost as much as it hurt him, but she felt a sick sense of satisfaction when she saw the blood running from his nose like a tap.

“Let go Adam. Don’t make me kill you.”

“As if you could,” he growled.

She tried to wedge her thumb between his finger and the trigger guard but it was hard with both of their arms shaking with the force of the struggle. The barrel of the gun was slowing coming down, aiming at her chest.

“Don’t…” Yang warned.

He pushed forward. After a moment that seemed like a lifetime, two shots rang out.

The gun fell to the ground with a heavy metallic clink.

Yang was shaking uncontrollably. There was a searing pain in her shoulder and blood dripping down her right arm. And Adam… He slumped to the ground shortly after the gun did, limp and lifeless with his eyes open and a bloodstain blossoming across his white dress shirt. There was an awful crackling noise coming from lungs that gradually came to a stop as he took his final breaths. He was gone.

Yang stood frozen for a few minutes staring at his body, shivering in the chill of the morning air before making her way inside. Her hands were still shaking as she dialed Blake’s scroll number.

Her wife picked up on the second ring. “Yang? Hey sorry it took longer than ten minutes, there was a seafood sale and--”

“Blake,” Yang choked out.

Blake became worried hearing the tone of Yang’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine… There might be some commotion at the house when you get back, don’t worry though, everything is fine. I--I just need you to come home...”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Blake and Yang sat together dejectedly on the front step of their house, hands clasped tightly, not talking, not moving. There was a term for this, what was it called, shell-shocked?

Yang’s arm was in a sling, treated by one of the paramedics who arrived shortly after she had called the police. The aura piercing bullet went through and through her shoulder, it didn't even hurt anymore, she was lucky. They watched uncomfortably as one of them zipped the large body bag that contained Adam. Police officers and crime scene investigators milled about their front yard, the lights at the top of their cars casting shades of red and blue with every rotation.

Blake shuddered to think of what could have happened. She came close to losing the most important person in her life, her wife, her love, the parent of her child. Worry, anxiety, numbness, there was also another emotion floating around her heart, grief.

“Sorry…” Blake said suddenly.

Yang tilted her head. “For what?”

“He hurt you. He tried to kill you! I shouldn’t feel like this... I shouldn’t feel… Sad.”

Yang let out a long steadying breath, one that she didn’t realize she was holding until that moment. “It’s okay to feel sad, Blake…” she said softly. “You guys… He… He looked out for you at one point... Cared about you…” _In his own twisted way_ , Yang added in her mind. “It’s okay to mourn the good person he was once…”

Blake looked at her thoughtfully. Just when she thought she couldn’t possibly love Yang anymore than she had, she would say or do something so right and the horizon of her heart would expand exponentially. She pulled their foreheads together, grateful for the closeness. “I’m just glad you’re okay…” she whispered, on the verge of tears.

Yang gently rested her hand on her baby bump in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys didn't get emotional whiplash after this chapter, I felt like I had to tie up the loose end of Adam without any arms getting cut off. 
> 
> Two more chapters of Prove Me Wrong left... Wow I can't believe the end is coming up


	30. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labour really hurts.

Eight long hours of labour and still counting. Blake had never known pain like this, even in all her days huntressing or in the White Fang. Each contraction felt like the worst menstrual cramp times one thousand, like getting repeatedly punched in the uterus from the inside. And they came every few minutes, like a never ending rollercoaster of pain.

The doctor on-call wasn’t familiar with cat faunus physiology, and was not sure how Blake or the half-faunus baby would react to human pain medication. Some faunus were known to be up to two times more sensitive to the drugs, while others had such a high tolerance that the drugs had no effect.

Blake wasn’t about to let herself and her baby become a case study so she refused the epidural. She gritted her teeth and curled to the side for each contraction, suffering in silence. Blake wasn’t the screaming type, she never was.

Yang paced back and forth beside her hospital bed, shoulders tense and wearing a groove into the floor. She had been in a nervous daze ever since they left the house, and it was driving Blake freaking crazy.

An hour later, Blake was finally dilated enough that she could start pushing. The pain had intensified and the contractions were happening every thirty seconds. She squeezed, more like crushed Yang’s hand through it all, earning a few looks of shock from the blonde at her extraordinary strength.

“Do you need another pillow Blake? How about some ice chips? A hot water bottle? Honey? Honey?”

“Yang!” Blake screamed, during a particularly intense and painful contraction. “Shut up!!”

Yang went silent and started nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

It was exhausting, it was too much, it was not enough. Blake didn’t think she could do it anymore, every fiber of her body completely drained and sweat pouring down her face and neck.

“I can see the head, one more push,” the doctor said.

 _One more push_. Blake clutched Yang’s hand and sat up slightly, groaning as she summoned up the last of her energy for one last push.  
She felt some tugging and all at once the pain was gone. There was a loud high pitched cry, and Blake caught a glimpse of a bright pink squirming alien-like creature getting whisked away to get checked by the doctors and nurses.

Yang slipped away from Blake’s side to stare in awe at their newborn baby. The second she heard her cry, her whole universe shifted with her in the center. _Whoa…_

Yang absently mindedly cut the umbilical cord with a pair of surgical scissors that the nurse had handed her. The baby was cleaned, bundled up in two warm blankets and placed in her arms. She was sleeping soundly now, apparently being born was exhausting work as well. Her hair was short and wavy and the colour of midnight. She felt so light that it barely took any effort to hold her.

Yang couldn’t help it, overcome with emotion with tears falling down her face.

“Oh my gosh, Blake! She looks just like you… She’s so beautiful…” Yang sobbed as she walked over to her exhausted wife.

Blake smiled quietly. She extended her arms and Yang carefully placed the precious bundle against her chest.

An indescribable feeling of peace flooded her entire being as Blake held her daughter. Endorphins were a wonderful thing.

“Hey little one…” she whispered. “It’s mommy…”

And at that moment, she opened her eyes for the first time, revealing the most brilliant shade of violet that Blake had ever seen. _Whoa…_ At least there would be no doubt of who she belonged to.

Yang leaned down and kissed Blake between her ears, squeezing her family tight. She whispered, “welcome to the world, Yin.”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They say the first hundred days are the hardest. Exhausted, sleep deprived, feedings and changes every three hours, a new mom can become something of a zombie or ‘mombie’ as it were. But, Blake loved every minute of it.

She could spend hours just watching Yin breathe in her sleep. So she did.

“I kinda wish she had your ears,” Yang said quietly, coming up beside her and leaning her head on her shoulder.

Blake paused. “… I’m kind of glad she doesn’t…” she said thinking about all the times she was ridiculed about them.

Yang looked at her, surprised. “Why? They’re so adorable,” she said nuzzling her velvety feline ears with her nose.

Blake sighed, Yang, ever the optimist, her own personal ray of sunshine. But Blake also knew that Yang understood hardship too, and maybe that’s what made her special, experiencing the bad times and being able push through and still be happy.

Yang didn’t say anything more, just wrapped her arms around her from behind, warm and solid against her skin, and Blake knew she understood. She always did.

Together, they quietly watched their baby sleep, stifling the urge to ‘aw’ when Yin would occasionally stretch her arms out and catch handfuls of empty air.

“We’re going to have trouble with this one. Yin might grow up to be a heartbreaker like momma.”

Blake snorted. “Not if I can help it. Yin’s going to be a good girl who stays home at night and reads.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yang whined.

Blake caught Yang’s eye and smirked. Truthfully, it didn’t matter to Blake which mother Yin took after, as long as she was happy and healthy, it would be more than enough. As she looked at her baby daughter, she saw possibility, an endless number of moments and opportunities to cherish and nurture for the rest her life. Day one to eternity, in life or in spirit, it didn’t matter, she would always be there for her.

“Okay she can have fun, but no heartbreaking allowed,” Blake relented.

“Fine,” Yang exaggeratedly sighed.

They smiled at each other and returned to their admiration. _Possibility_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to weissrabbit on tumblr for letting me reference her character Yin, her art is awesome, check it out. And call me crazy, but I've decided to draw some scenes from Prove Me Wrong. I've got a couple posted on my tumblr 'Bumbleby Addict' right now and more on the way. One chapter left, eee!


	31. Proven Wrong

The middle of nowhere, that’s where the giant monstrosity of an airship had landed. A barren dusty field, the ship was much too large and secretive to land in a normal airfield or dock. It had transported a small army people to one of the biggest hunts Yang had ever been a part of. Swarms of Grimm had taken over a large patch of land by the south border of Vale. It took weeks to clear them all out, even with a full complement of huntsmen and huntresses working in conjunction with the Vale military. She missed home.

Yang was standing outside the massive chain link fence as the taxi arrived. The military big wigs didn’t allow her to park Bumblebee on the base, something about rules and approved vehicles, blah, blah, blah. She threw her rucksack into the back seat and shuffled in beside it.

“Where to?”

“742 Evergreen Street, east side of Vale.”

Yang hummed a tune as she looked out the window at the hills of dirt, gradually becoming grassier as they drove closer to the city. She spied a picture of the taxi driver and two small boys taped to his dashboard.

“Cute kids,” she said.

The driver glanced at his rearview mirror. “Thanks, they’re a handful but they’re my boys.”

“I know what you mean.”

“You got kids?” he asked, surprised. Yang didn’t look a day over twenty five and she was amazingly fit.

“Two. A girl and a boy,” Yang said pulling out her scroll from her pocket. “And a hot wife,” she added as she showed him the cover picture of her scroll, her holding a squirming Drake and Blake holding Yin on her shoulders.

They were in the middle of a full out laugh, looking at each other and not the camera. She smiled at the picture of their ten month old son Drake, amber eyes with a shock of bright curly blonde hair and two lion ears prominent on his head. They weren’t quite sure where the lion ears had come from, figuring that Blake may have had some lion in her feline lineage. Yang liked to theorize that she had some trace lion genes in her DNA, it certainly would have explained the wild mane of hair she had.

“Ah, what a beautiful family,” the driver remarked.

“Thanks. It sounds kind of cheesy, but they’re my everything y’know?”

The driver smiled and nodded in agreement like he knew exactly what she was talking about.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yang gave the taxi driver a generous tip and waved him off as he drove away. She heard a familiar squeal as she turned around, three year old Yin leaping into her arms.

“Hey little one, were you good for mommy while I was away?”

“Uh-huh!” Yin answered dutifully in her adorable voice.

Yang looked up to see Blake standing on the front lawn holding Drake who had a green pacifier in his mouth. She was momentarily stunned into silence. Blake looked so beautiful bathed in the orangey glow of the soft evening light. Her amber eyes seemed to shine with a light that came from inside her and it was breathtaking.

Blake smirked when she caught her staring, quietly walking up to her and pressing her lips to hers as they held their children.

“You okay?” Blake whispered in her ear.

Yang gulped and nodded.

Dinner time was always a messy affair with two small children, Drake winding up with more mashed sweet potato on his face than in his stomach with Yang feeding him. She grinned sheepishly up at Blake who tsked softly with her hands on her hips and Yin firmly wrapped around her leg in a modified bear hug.

With two kids, it was hard to get time alone, even though they had no shortage of babysitters. Tai, Raven, Ruby, and even Weiss (when she was in a good mood) were willing to babysit and let the bumblebee pair go out to dinner once in a while, but they always missed the kids halfway through. Parenthood, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“--And they lived happily ever after,” Yang said closing the old leather-bound book of fairy tales.

“Momma, can you read another one?”

“Tomorrow night buddy,” she said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Now it’s time to sleep. Goodnight and sweet dreams Yin,” Yang said, tucking her in.

“Aw okay. Goodnight momma.”

Yang turned off the light and met her wife in the doorway where she was watching the scene peacefully. They held hands as they went down the hall to their own bedroom. Both of the kids were tucked in now, Drake asleep in his crib, and Yin in her bed, the parents could finally relax.

“So, what do you want to do now—eep!”

Yang thought she heard the barest hint of a leopard-like growl as their lips met and judging by the way she was tackled to the bed, the faunus must have had it bad when she was away. Yang just laughed as Blake fumbled with her clothes, but started helping shortly after a particularly deep and passionate kiss.

They couldn’t be as loud as they used to be before the kids, making love in hushed whispers and gasps. It never failed to amaze Blake at how good the sex was even after all these years. Hands, fingers, mouths, the classics never got old. It had to have been love she thought, the kind that people wrote about in romantic novels, to still want each other as desperately as two teenagers hopped up on hormones.

“Not up for round four?” Blake playfully asked, remembering their first time together.

“It was a long hunt… Tomorrow… Tomorrow we’ll go ten rounds,” Yang panted.

“You know,” Blake began. “If you took a job in the city, we could do this every night…”

Lately the faunus had been thinking of ways to convince Yang to give up huntressing and work closer to home. She and the kids missed her far too much when she was away.

“Every night…? Damn, that sure is tempting. Do you think Weiss would give me a job?”

“I’m sure she would if you asked nicely.”

Yang snorted. “Haha, no deal then.”

“But seriously though,” Blake said, turning over on her side and drawing little figure eight patterns with her finger on Yang’s skin just below the collarbone. “I worry about you so much when you’re away.”

Yang turned on her side with a soft expression in her eyes and stroked a lock of hair behind Blake’s ear. She was right. Why jeopardize this little piece of heaven they had carved out for themselves? “Okay,” she said simply. “I’ll do something else...” Her eyes lit up suddenly. “Ooo, maybe I can open up a bar like I always wanted!”

Blake grabbed her pillow and tried to smother Yang with it. “Yang Xiao Long, I will not have the children growing up around that much liquor!”

“Hey!” Yang managed to get the pillow away from her and catch hold of her wrists. She kissed her on the nose. “Okay, okay, okay, I’ll think of something else.”

Blake lay back down and breathed out a sigh of relief. Staring at the ceiling, she couldn’t help but remember the date, twelve glorious years since she met Yang on her first day at Beacon.

She remembered being in physics class so long ago, learning about theories on how the universe came to be. How, with a single degree difference in the temperature or coefficient of gravity, the universe would cease to exist as they knew it. The idea was unsettling to her, too many lucky coincidences in the endless number of variables and equations, was life a fluke?

Unwittingly, Blake started thinking about all the choices she made in her life, some good, some bad. Regrets and mistakes seemed like an everyday occurrence before she met Yang, and after they met… It was bliss, joy, like being wrapped in a warm blanket of pure unconditional love that she had never experienced before.

A single tear rolled down Blake’s cheek, and the dam broke. She covered her eyes with her forearm, unable to stop the flood of the emotions that suddenly took hold of her.

“What’s wrong?” Yang asked in a panic. It was like her and Blake shared the same heart, if she cried then she would surely start to cry as well.

“Nothing, nothing,” Blake sniffed. “I’m just being silly. Baby hormones, you know.”

Yang might have believed her if their son wasn’t already ten months old. “Blake… Tell me, where is this coming from?”

“I was just thinking, it was twelve years ago today when we first met. It was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Blake took in a long steadying breath. “There was a time in my life where I never dared to dream that life _could even be_ this good. That I’d have you, Yin and Drake. What if I never left the White Fang, what if I never went to Beacon, what if we never became partners that day in the forest? What if I became the lost cause you thought I was when we first met?”

Yang smiled solemnly at Blake, hand over heart.

“Babe… You’re not a lost cause… You’re the _only_ cause. You’re the reason I am. You’re everything to me, my world, my sun, my moon and stars. I love you more than life itself… We were meant to be together…” Yang said that last part in a whisper so quiet that Blake could only hear it with her faunus ears.

“Yang, I love you. I don’t say it enough, but I love you, with all my heart,” Blake said earnestly.

There was nothing more to be said. With Yang’s hand firmly behind her neck and their lips locked together in a kiss that was the most vital and true thing in their world at that moment. It turned out Yang was up for round four after all, kissing all of Blake’s tears away, and feeling so grateful that she was the one to do it. Feeling so thankful that in the end, she was _proven wrong_.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yin and Drake belong to weissrabbit on tumblr, check out her artwork it’s great.
> 
> Hey everyone, we made it to completion! I know some of you are sad that the story is over, and I am too to be honest but I wanted to leave it there before I ran out of ideas. It was a wonderful ride, and to think I almost didn’t post this story in the beginning because I was seriously afraid no one would like it. I’m so glad I did because the response has blown me away.
> 
> Oh man, the readers of Archive have shown me so much love. Every kudo and every comment I got encouraged me to keep going and do better. Thank you to all of the wonderful readers who stuck with me from the start when I was still feeling my way through, you know who you are. And yeah, if you would like to leave a review or any parting comments about this story, here is your chance, I would love to read them.
> 
> Keep an eye out for me in the future, I still find the bumbleby ship really inspiring, Blake and Yang are like extensions of my personality and I love them. I might continue “Coming to Terms” while we wait for Volume 4. I have so many ideas, different aus, plotlines etc, not sure if I’ll get to all of them but I’m going to try because I’ve discovered that I really enjoy writing.
> 
> Til we meet again,
> 
> Sachiel21 signing off.


End file.
